Dream World
by Omega Takashi
Summary: Omega é um angeloid que vive em Angels Home, um lugar onde vários angeloids observam os mortais a todo o tempo, buscando uma forma de serem felizes, angeloids não dormem e também não sonham, mas um dia quando Omega observava uma garota especial para ele, acordado, ele sonha com ela. A partir daí começa a busca de Omega para estar ao lado de sua amada e sorrir verdadeiramente


**Dream World **(Mundo dos Sonhos)

**Capítulo 1**

- Olá amiguinhos, meu nome é Anjo Omega, eu vivo em um lugar no céu chamado Angels Home. Para ser sincero não somos anjos na verdade, somos criaturas que possuem asas grandes e bonitas, nos chamamos de anjos por que para os mortais, homens ou mulheres com asas bonitas, roupas longas e cabelos longos são anjos, mas o verdadeiro nome de nossa espécie é "Angeloid" e meu nome é Omega pelo fato de eu ter sido o ultimo angeloid a nascer.

- Em Angels Home observamos os mortais todos os dias, para de todo modo aprendermos a sermos felizes como eles. Angeloids não podem dormir muito menos sonhar. Mas um dia quando eu estava observando uma cidade diferente, conheci uma garota muito bonita e especial. O nome dela é... Bom é melhor eu não contar agora. Nós não podermos sonhar se tornou uma dúvida depois que acordado observando aquela garota, eu fiz o que é impossível para nós Angeloids, eu sonhei.

- No sonho, eu estava ao lado daquela garota e ela me olhava com um sorriso muito lindo, uma coisa que para mim era impossível. Isso mesmo eu sou o único em Angels Home que não sorri talvez eu não seja feliz por ser um angeloid ou talvez eu só não saiba como ser feliz, mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza, que se eu estivesse ao lado daquela mortal talvez ela pudesse me ensinar a sorrir.

- Quando eu contei para os outros angeloids sobre o sonho que tive, todos se assustaram e começaram a se perguntar como isso aconteceu. Depois de um tempo, escondidos alguns me perguntavam curiosos como foi o sonho ou como era sonhar, é claro que eu não soube explicar a única coisa que eu conseguia dizer á eles é que o sonho foi bom, tinha outros angeloids que por um motivo inexplicável ficaram com medo de mim.

- Depois de um tempo o mestre da Angels Home me convocou para uma reunião com outros angeloids, todos estavam discutindo sobre mim foi quando todos ficaram em silencio e o mestre da Angels Home me perguntou: "O que você fez para conseguir sonhar?" eu disse a ele que eu não sabia que eu estava apenas observando a mortal e do nada comecei a sonhar acordado.

- Então ele me perguntou: "O que você sente por essa mortal?" e eu respondi a ele que não sabia ao certo, que eu só a via como uma garota diferente e especial. E ele e os outros angeloids ficaram em silencio por um tempo, e me fez outra pergunta: "Se tivesse a chance de estar ao lado dela, mesmo que seja por um curto período de tempo, você aceitaria?" é claro que eu respondi que sim, pois seria uma chance de poder ser feliz e sorrir verdadeiramente.

- Logo após a reunião ele me levou a uma sala com várias capsula, eu no começo fiquei muito assustado e pensando que ele queria fazer algo de ruim para mim, mas depois que ele me explicou que aquelas capsula podiam me fazer dormir e sonhar no mundo mortal, eu não sei por que mas eu senti algo estranho no meu coração, talvez seria felicidade por eu estar prestes a me encontrar com a pessoa que vai me fazer feliz e me fazer sorrir. Mas este sentimento acabou quando ele me disse uma coisa que me deixou calado por um tempo.

- Ele me disse que esse sonho seria limitado, mas que só acabaria quando eu morresse ou se alguém me matasse, e quando isso acontecer todos aqueles que me conheceram, se esqueceriam de mim, para sempre. No fundo pensei que seria um preço muito caro a pagar, mas eu era capaz de qualquer coisa para ter a oportunidade de ser feliz como eu sempre quis. Então eu aceitei a oferta dele, me deitei dentro de umas das capsula fechei meus olhos e me senti como se estivesse apagando, sumindo aos poucos. E foi a partir daí que tudo começou.

_Então Omega começou a sentir que estava caindo, e quando ele abriu os olhos ele não estava mais em Angels Home, ele estava no mundo mortal, caindo em um pequeno lago._

_Quando ele caiu na água ele se levantou e não se lembrava do que estava acontecendo. Mas incrivelmente, ele se lembrou da pessoa que ele devia procurar a mortal que conseguiu tocar o coração de Omega. Omega então começou a voar e a procurar a garota especial para ele, ele achou que tinha caído perto de onde ela morava, mas quando percebeu não se lembrava de também do lugar onde ela vivia. Omega pousou e começou a chorar e a se perguntar "O que estou fazendo aqui?", mas quando ele andou mais um pouco ele viu na televisão de uma loja um grupo de garotas dançando foi quando ele se aproximou e viu que no meio de todas aquelas garotas estava "a sua amada"._

**Omega:** Eu te encontrei finalmente. Mas onde fica esse lugar.

_Omega se aproximou de um rapaz e perguntou a ele: "Onde fica esse lugar? Onde eu encontro essa garota?". E o homem um pouco assustado deu a ele o endereço onde ficava o lugar onde ele poderia encontrar a garota, depois de agradecer ele não esperou um segundo, partiu em busca da pessoa que seria capaz de te fazer feliz._

_E assim foi ele viajou por dias, e o estranho ele se cansava de voar, então ele teve que ir andando de vez em quando, pegar carona, e quando ele se sentia pronto para voar ele voava, e depois de muito voar ele encontrou o lugar que ele estava procurando, mas cansado de tanto viajar Omega cai do céu novamente, mas dessa vez no lugar que ele devia ter caído desde o começo. O pobre angeloid caiu em um campo aberto de concreto e não demorou muito para um monte de pessoas que trabalham naquele lugar, ir ver o que estava acontecendo, e no meio dessas pessoas estavam às garotas que Omega viu na televisão._

**Voz 1:** O que aconteceu? Ele é um anjo?

**Voz 2:** É uma mulher? Ele tem o cabelo enorme.

**Voz 3:** Não é uma mulher idiota é um homem mesmo. Mas essas asas são de verdade mesmo?

**Garota desconhecida 1:** Não estão vendo, ele caiu do céu mesmo. Ele parece estar muito fraco devemos leva-lo ao hospital?

**Garota conhecida por Omega:** Eu tenho a sensação de que o conheço, mas não sei de onde.

**Garota desconhecida 2:** Tem certeza Ray, como você pode ter tanta certeza.

**Ray:** Eu não tenho certeza, só tenho a impressão.

**Omega:** Rays... Rayssa, where you are? Raaaaaayyyssaa!

_Omega acordou gritando o nome da Rayssa e falou inglês. Para quem não sabe, a língua tradicional dos Angeloids é o inglês._

**Voz 2:** Oi, você está bem?

**Omega:** Onde eu estou? Quem são vocês?

**Voz 1:** Você é um anjo? Qual é o seu nome?

**Omega:** Eu sou... Eu sou... Eu sou Angeloid Omega, ultimo angeloid a ser criado em Angels Home.

_Omega olhou para o lado e viu a garota que ele tanto procurava._

**Omega:** Rayssa? Rayssa é você? _(Perguntou Omega chorando)_

**Rayssa:** Falou comigo? Como você me conhece?

_Chorando Omega se joga nos braços da pessoa especial para ele._

**Omega:** Eu estive procurando por ti, há muito tempo Rayssa. Eu viajei por muitos lugares em busca de ti, e finalmente a encontrei.

**Rayssa:** Você esteve a minha procura? Por quê? O que você quer de mim?

**Voz 1:** Parece que ele é apaixonado por você Rayssa. Quer dizer que seu sucesso foi tanto que chegou até aos céus?

**Voz 2:** Olha a brincadeira de mau gosto, de alguma forma, se ele a conhece é por que ele a observava a muito tempo mesmo lá no céu.

**Omega:** Isso, eu estive observando-a a muito tempo mesmo, mas não lembro por que, e eu não lembro o que eu quero com você, da mesma forma que eu não sei como vim parar aqui.

**Garota desconhecida 3:** Você não se lembra como veio para a Terra?

**Omega:** Terra? É assim que os mortais chamam seu lar? Para nós angeloids, seu mundo é chamado de Reino Mortal ou Mortal Realm.

**Garota desconhecida 4:** Você está realmente apaixonado pela Ray?

**Omega:** Apaixonado? O que isso significa?

**Garota desconhecida 4:** Você não sabe o significado de "Paixão"?

**Omega:** Não. Eu sinto muito.

**Voz 2:** Isso é estranho, pois sempre achei que anjos sabiam o que é Amor ou paixão.

**Voz 1:** E o que vamos fazer com ele, ele não pode ficar aqui.

**Rayssa:** Eu o levarei comigo.

**Garotas desconhecidas:** O que?

**Rayssa:** É isso mesmo. Ele veio atrás de mim, então ele deve ir comigo.

**Omega:** Obrigado Rayssa.

**Rayssa:** Não se preocupe. Eu estou muito curiosa sobre o que você quer comigo, se eu cuidar direitinho de você talvez você se lembre.

**Garota desconhecida 1**: Ray, ele não é um animal que se você cuidar direitinho vai ser recompensada com carinho.

**Rayssa:** Eu sei disso. Mas ele é um anjo, tenho certeza que se eu cuidar direitinho dele e der carinho a ele, tenho certeza que ele irá recuperar sua memória.

**Garota desconhecida 5:** Mas Rayssa, a gente ainda tem que terminar o ensaio.

**Rayssa:** Então depois do ensaio eu o levo. Isso se você não se importar Omega.

**Omega:** Não se preocupe, eu esperarei o tempo que for preciso.

**Garotas:** Uuuuaaaauuuu...

**Rayssa:** O... Obrigada... Omega.

**Omega:** De nada.

_Omega observa atentamente Rayssa ensaiar com suas amigas, pois o trabalho da Rayssa é de atriz, e ela está ensaiando a mais um capitulo de uma novela. E aos poucos Omega se encanta com a beleza e a capacidade da mortal. De vez em quando Rayssa olha para Omega e fica um pouco nervosa em ver um anjo tão lindo quanto Omega observa-la e vê-la fazendo seu trabalho, mas isso a ajuda um pouco, pois ela sente necessidade em fazer um ótimo ensaio na frente de uma nova companhia._

_Quando o ensaio acabou, Rayssa fala com Omega._

**Capítulo 2**

**Rayssa:** Então vamos Omega?

**Omega:** Já é hora de ir? Será que seus pais irão deixar que eu fique com vocês?

**Rayssa:** Com certeza eles vão, não acredito que eles seriam capazes de não deixar um anjo ficar lá em casa.

**Omega:** Desculpe, mas não sou um anjo, sou um angeloid uma criatura com asas e poderes robóticos.

**Rayssa:** Ah eu sei, só que é mais fácil te chamar de anjo se você não se importar.

**Omega:** Não me importarei minha querida.

_Então eles começaram a caminhar ate o vestiário._

**Rayssa:** Omega, eu vou me trocar tudo bem? Daqui a pouco eu volto.

**Omega:** Tudo bem.

_Dois minutos depois._

**Rayssa:** Voltei meu anjo. Demorei muito?

**Omega:** Não.

_Eles entraram no carro, e partiram para casa. E no carro eles começaram a conversar._

**Omega:** Algum problema Rayssa?

**Rayssa:** Não meu querido, por quê?

**Omega:** Você está muito pensativa, esta com alguma dúvida?

**Rayssa:** Muitas. Ainda estou um pouco confusa com tudo isso que está acontecendo, eu queria saber mais sobre você e qual é o seu objetivo comigo, mas você não consegue se lembrar.

**Omega:** Perdoe-me. Eu sei que é difícil acreditar, mas realmente eu só me lembro de estar caindo do céu no meio do lago e a primeira coisa que veio na minha cabeça foi o seu rosto, daí eu tinha que te encontrar não importava como.

**Rayssa:** Você é apaixonado por mim?

**Omega:** O que significa apaixonado?

**Rayssa:** Ah é mesmo você não conhece o significado de paixão.

**Omega:** Sinto muito, não possuo conhecimento a respeito dessa palavra, ainda mais se ela for um sentimento. Angeloids não possuem sentimentos, para falar a verdade, nem sabemos qual é o nosso objetivo a única coisa que me lembro é de que eu a observava sempre e tentava saber sorrir como você.

**Rayssa:** Você também não sabe sorrir?

**Omega:** Não sei por que, mas sou o único em Angels Home que não sabe sorrir, eu achei que talvez eu não fosse feliz em ser angeloid ou talvez eu precisasse te conhecer para ver se você pudesse me ensinar a ser feliz.

**Rayssa:** Você passa a ser feliz a partir do momento que você faz aquilo que você gosta, ou estar em um lugar que você goste.

**Omega:** Eu acho que só existe um lugar que eu goste.

**Rayssa:** Qual?

**Omega:** Ao seu lado.

**Rayssa:** Oh... Sim... Pode ser também, eu espero que eu consiga te fazer feliz.

**Omega:** Só de você ter aceitado ficar comigo, você já esta conseguindo.

**Rayssa:** Nossa você é bom com as palavras. Você é incrível.

_Rayssa diz isso com um lindo sorriso no rosto, e este sorriso faz com que uma sobra das memórias de Omega pisque bem rápido._

**Rayssa:** Algum problema Omega?

**Omega:** Não sei como, mas de alguma forma eu já vi esse seu sorriso antes.

**Rayssa: **Sério? Obrigada.

_Chegando em casa, Rayssa apresenta Omega para seus pais._

**Rayssa:** Mamãe e Papai este é Omega, ele é um Angeloid vindo de Angels Home, e ele estava a minha procura.

**Mãe de Rayssa: **Nossa, um anjo a procura de nossa filha.

**Pai de Rayssa: **Mas como isso pode ser possível.

**Omega: **Desculpem-me incomodá-los e incomodar sua filha, mas eu caí do céu e não sei como, meu único refúgio foi procurar por sua filha que era a única que eu me lembrava.

**Pai de Rayssa: **Não se preocupe meu rapaz.

_E com um pouco de silêncio dava-se para ouvir o estômago do Omega roncar._

**Omega: **O que foi isso?

**Rayssa: **Parece que foi sua barriga, você deve estar com fome. Por quanto tempo você estava a minha procura?

**Omega: **Há três dias.

**Rayssa: **Há três dias?

**Mãe de Rayssa: **Eu vou preparar o jantar.

**Pai de Rayssa: **Você pode ir tomar banho por enquanto. Se você caiu, deve ter se sujado todo.

**Omega: **Banho? O que é isso?

**Rayssa: **Você não sabe o que é banho?

**Omega: **Sou um Angeloid, qualquer necessidade que um mortal possua, nós Angeloids não possuímos.

**Pai de Rayssa: **Vou te levar até o banheiro e vou te dar algumas de minhas roupas. Só não sei se você poderá usar alguma camisa, por causa de suas asas.

_No banheiro, o pai de Rayssa fala com Omega._

**Pai de Rayssa: **Colocarei uma água bem fresquinha para você não se incomodar.

_E enquanto Omega toma banho, ele começa a refletir e a tentar entender o que está acontecendo, mas só de lembrar que ele está ao lado da pessoa que ele sempre gostaria de estar, todas suas preocupações desaparecem._

**Omega: **Eu gostaria de saber como eu vim parar aqui, mas só de lembrar que eu estou ao lado da pessoa que eu sempre quis estar meu coração dói e eu perco a vontade de saber o que aconteceu. Por que? Isso é felicidade? Tenho certeza que descobrirei.

_Depois do banho, Omega veste as roupas que o pai da Rayssa deixou para ele, e logo em seguida vai para a cozinha. O pai da Rayssa aparece com uma de suas camisas cortas nas costas._

**Pai de Rayssa:** Olha Omega, esta camisa não serve mais em mim, então eu as cortei nas costas para a passagem de suas asas

**Omega:** Fico muito grato por sua gentileza, mas uma pergunta, como eu devo te chamar?

**Pai da Rayssa:** Achei que soubesse do meu nome, você disse que observava minha filha.

**Omega:** Sinto muito, se quando eu caí do céu perdi minhas memórias não há como eu me lembrar do seu nome, agora a respeito de eu me lembrar da sua filha, eu não sei como aconteceu.

**Pai da Rayssa:** Hum... De qualquer forma pode me chamar de Joe, e minha esposa você pode chamar de Claire.

**Claire:** O jantar está pronto.

E todos se sentam para a mesa. Rayssa faz uma pequena prece para agradecer pela comida. E enquanto eles comem eles conversam um pouco.

**Omega:** Perdoem – me o comentário, mas a forma de agradecimento de vocês é diferente de outros países não é?

**Claire:** Isso se chama cultura, Omega. Cada país possui uma cultura diferente. Quais países você já observou Omega?

**Omega:** Japão, Estados Unidos e Brasil.

**Rayssa:** Foram poucos, não?

**Omega:** Isto é devido a minha idade, fui o último angeloid a nascer, então sou o mais novo.

**Rayssa:** Então existem poucos de vocês?

**Capitulo 3**

**Omega:** Não. Vai existir outros angeloids de outras gerações, a diferença é que a minha é mais forte, ou foi até hoje. A minha irmã mais velha, Alfa, é a mais poderosa de todos meus irmãos.

**Joe:** Então você possui uma família?

**Omega:** Tecnicamente não, na verdade todos nós angeloids seja da primeira ou segunda geração somos uma única família, ou seja, tudo de irmãos.

**Claire:** Será que eles não estão preocupados com você?

**Omega:** Entre nós, não adianta ter preocupação, não á como alguém vir para me ajudar por que ninguém até hoje conseguiu sair de Angels Home. Sem explicação eu fui o primeiro,

**Claire:** Será que eles não te baniram de lá? Desculpa a pergunta.

**Omega:** Não é possível, até onde meu conhecimento vai, não teria como alguém ser banido de lá. Nossa essa comida está com um gosto ótimo, como vocês a chamam?

**Rayssa:** _**(RISADAS)**_ Nós a chamamos de "macarronada".

**Omega:** Esta macarronada tocou meu coração.

_**(RISADAS)**_

**Claire:** Que bom que gostou.

**Omega: **Vocês estão felizes por isso?

**Rayssa:** Claro! E como não estaríamos?

**Omega:** Então me digam como é, o que acontece quando vocês ficam felizes? Como vocês se sentem?

**Rayssa:** Bom, eu sinto o coração mais leve.

**Omega:** Mais leve, então quando eu sinto o meu coração mais leve, significa que eu estou feliz?

**Claire:** Essa é a ideia.

**Omega:** Acho que ainda estou em branco.

**Rayssa:** Ah relaxa um dia você consegue, você só precisa de tempo e fé.

**Omega:** Isto significa que tenho que ter fé em você?

**Rayssa:** Oh... bem... não sei... quem sabe...

_Os pais da Rayssa começam a olhar para Omega e para a filha deles, e depois se olham com cara de desconfiados._

_Terminando o jantar eles começam a decidir onde Omega vai passar a noite._

**Rayssa:** Omega pode dormir no meu quarto. Pode ser Omega?

**Omega:** Eu ficaria grato.

**Joe:** Podemos pegar um colchão reserva que temos.

_Depois de preparar a cama onde Omega deveria dormir, os pais da Rayssa se despedem e vão para o quarto deles._

**Rayssa:** Durma bem Omega.

**Omega:** Boa noite!

_De manhã Rayssa acorda com Omega ajoelhado ao lado da cama dela e olhando para ela, bem de perto._

**Omega:** Bom dia Rayssa! Dormiu bem?

**Rayssa:** ãh? Você já está acordado Omega? Bom, vamos tomar café da manhã.

_Omega fica olhando com uma cara de bobo para Rayssa e vai atrás dela para a cozinha._

**Claire:** Bom dia meus queridos!

**Rayssa:** Bom dia mãe.

**Claire:** Bom dia Omega, vai tomar o café da manhã com a gente?

**Omega:** Vai ter macarronada de novo?

_**(RISADAS)**_

**Rayssa:** Não Omega, macarronada só no almoço ou jantar.

**Claire:** No café da manhã teremos, suco, pães ou se preferir tem leite, tem algumas frutas também.

_(Omega fica com uma cara de que não está entendendo nada)._

**Rayssa:** Mãe, acho que ele não está entendendo nada do que você está falando.

**Omega:** Eu quero umas maçãs se não for problema.

**Claire:** Fique à vontade, tem maçãs na fruteira ali.

_Omega pega duas maçãs na fruteira, ele guarda uma no bolso e outra ele começa a comer._

**Rayssa:** Não deixe ela muito tempo dentro do bolso, por que se não ela vai estragar tá bom.

_(Omega balança a cabeça positivamente, com um jeito bem meigo)._

**Joe**: Bom dia pessoal! Tudo bem? E ai Omega, tudo bem com você?

_(Omega balança a cabeça positivamente)._

**Joe:** Você está quieto Omega, algum problema?

**Omega:** Não, eu estou bem.

**Rayssa:** Vou me arrumar para ir para a escola.

**Omega:** Escola?

**Rayssa:** Sim, é onde nos ensinam muitas coisas sobre nosso mundo, nossa cultura, sobre nossa vida e muitas outras coisas.

**Omega:** Lá eles também ensinam como sorrir?

**Rayssa:** Não, um sorriso é algo que acontece naturalmente, quando você está com alguém que goste, ou em um lugar que goste.

_Rayssa diz isso com um olhar de tristeza e pena pela situação de Omega._

**Omega:** Eu gosto de você, mas mesmo assim eu ainda não fui capaz de sorrir.

_Os pais de Rayssa observam silenciosamente Omega conversar com Rayssa._

**Rayssa:** Não se preocupe, um dia você vai conseguir.

_Rayssa diz isso e sorri com um olhar de esperança. E de novo esse sorriso perturba a sombra que cobre as memorias de Omega._

**Omega:** (Eu já vi esse sorriso em algum lugar, mas não lembro aonde) _– Omega pensa._

**Omega:** Eu posso ir com você?

**Rayssa:** O quê? Ir para a escola comigo?

**Omega:** Sim. Por favor.

**Rayssa:** Eu não sei, acho que não tem como eu levar você comigo, as pessoas não estão acostumadas a ver um rapaz com asas.

**Omega:** Não se preocupe com isso, posso deixar minhas asas pequenas, assim.

**Joe:** É uma boa ideia, daí eu dou uma blusa minha para ele. Está frio mesmo, ninguém vai reparar.

**Rayssa:** Pai...

**Claire:** Eu não vejo nenhum problema, e é uma boa oportunidade para o Omega aprender a ser feliz e também a ser um humano como a gente.

**Rayssa:** Mãe... Mas como vão deixar uma pessoa diferente, que nem registrado na escola é, entrar assim de qualquer jeito.

**Omega:** Se me permitem dizer, eu tenho essas cartas especiais aqui, com elas posso realizar algum desejo de vocês.

**Joe:** Ooohh, isso é ótimo, o que podemos fazer então?

**Claire:** Você pode alterar as memórias do diretor e fingir ser um aluno transferido?

**Omega:** Sim.

**Rayssa:** Mãe, pai vocês estão malucos, não podemos fazer isso, e se descobrirem, e se acharem estranho?

**Joe:** Filha não vai acontecer nada, pode acreditar.

**Rayssa:** Tá bom vai. Omega, se arrume, você irá comigo para a escola.

_Omega começa a se arrumar, Joe ajuda Omega a se arrumar._

**Capitulo 4**

** Rayssa: **Bem que nós podíamos ir voando né Omega? Você conseguiria?

**Omega:** Por você consigo qualquer coisa.

**Rayssa: **Nossa Omega, você está sempre inspirado nessas suas frases e sabe responder bem rápido.

**Omega:** Estar ao seu lado me inspira.

**Rayssa:** (Acho melhor parar por que se não ele não vai parar nunca) _– Pensa Rayssa._ Eh... eh... pois é... é melhor nós esperarmos meu pai.

**Joe:** Pronto, vocês já podem entrar no carro.

E eles entram no carro, Rayssa fica um pouco sem graça de estar ao lado de Omega. Mas Omega fica olhando para a paisagem pela janela, curioso.

**Joe:** Algum problema Omega?

**Omega:** Nenhum. Só um pouco surpreso com a paisagem, e sinto meu coração leve por estar indo para a escola com a Rayssa.

**Joe:** Isto é felicidade Omega.

**Rayssa:** Omega, tem umas coisas que eu preciso falar para você antes de chegarmos a escola. Primeiro, evite chamar a atenção. Segundo, quando as pessoas te perguntarem quem você é, só diga seu nome, as pessoas não precisam saber que você é um angeloid de Angels Home. Terceiro, se precisar ir ao banheiro para fazer qualquer necessidade, me avise. Quarto, bom, eu me esqueci o que eu ia dizer mas quando lembrar te aviso.

**Omega:** Por que tanta coisa assim.

**Joe:** As pessoas não estão acostumadas a ter um anjo entre elas, se a imprensa souber, trará problemas a todos.

**Omega:** Isso não é problema, modifico as memorias de todo mundo.

**Rayssa:** Não Omega, não pode. Para nós evitarmos fazer o que não pode, você deve evitar chamar a atenção.

_Chegando à escola, Rayssa se despede de seu pai pega na mão do Omega, e o acompanha até a entrada da escola. E eles dão de cara com o diretor._

**Diretor:** Olá Rayssa, belo dia não? Quem é esse rapaz que eu nunca vi aqui.

_Omega já pega o cartão especial, e fala "eu sou o novo aluno transferido, estou na mesma sala que a Rayssa" então a carta começa a brilhar, e como se fosse magica o diretor concorda com Omega e o acompanha junto com Rayssa até a sala. Quando todos os alunos entram, o diretor da à notícia._

**Diretor:** Turma, hoje vocês terão um novo colega de classe, digam oi para o Omega, ele foi transferido dos Estados Unidos para cá, então sejam educados e tenham uma boa recepção com ele.

_As meninas começam a ficar impressionadas com Omega, e começam a cochichar._

**Meninas:** Nossa ele é um gato.

Ele é lindo.

Ele parece conhecer a Ray.

Olha ele vai se sentar atrás da Ray.

Será que é namorado dela?

Não acho que não.

Para mim, formam um belo casal

Aí que tudo.

**Rayssa:** Nossa, esse é o seu primeiro dia, e já está fazendo sucesso com as garotas.

_Omega fica um pouco incomodado com isso, mas não sabe por que, é como se ele não gostasse de saber que outras garotas gostassem dele._

**Omega:** Como elas podem gostar de mim, mau me conhecem?

**Rayssa:** Ah relaxa, as garotas são assim mesmo, sempre que tem aluno novo, elas endoidam, mas depois fingem que você sempre esteve aqui.

**Omega:** Sinto pena dessas pessoas.

**Rayssa:** Por que Omega?

**Omega:** Por que elas perdem tempo com isso. É triste.

**Rayssa:** Você sente tristeza Omega? Mas você não disse que angeloids não possuíam sentimentos?

**Omega:** Para falar a verdade, tem coisas que nem sei o que significam, mas falo como se eu soubesse. Eu ainda estou em branco.

_A aula começa, e o professor começa a passar a lição._

**Rayssa:** Omega, você não está conseguindo fazer a lição?

**Omega:** Desculpe, mas para falar a verdade, eu não consigo entender nada que o seu professor está dizendo.

**Rayssa:** Para falar a verdade eu também não. Matemática é um ó mesmo. Fico feliz que eu não esteja sozinha neste pensamento.

_A aula termina, e eles esperam pela próxima aula. Mas a próxima aula, que seria a terceira é vaga, então Rayssa aproveita o tempo livre para conversar com as amigas._

**Rayssa:** Omega, vou ir conversar um pouco com minhas amigas, você pode ficar aqui por um tempo?

_(Omega balança a cabeça positivamente e de uma forma bem meiga)._

**Rayssa:** Obrigada Omega.

_E Omega fica esperando por Rayssa, mas quando Rayssa fica longe, um garoto aborda Omega e começa a conversar com ele._

**Garoto:** Eae cara beleza? Eu sou Marcos, sou um amigo da Rayssa, e qual é seu nome? _(Marcos estende a mão para cumprimentar Omega_). Vai pode pegar na minha mão, eu não mordo.

_(Omega pega na mão de Marcos)_

**Omega:** Prazer, meu nome é Omega.

**Marcos:** Que nome bacana cara, gostei do teu nome. Mas o que você é da Rayssa?

**Omega:** Desculpa, não sei dizer bem o que eu sou da Rayssa. Só sei que ela me chama de meu anjo de vez em quando.

**Marcos:** Nosssa cara que da hora quem dera uma mina gata como a Ray me chamar de anjo.

**Omega:** Desculpe, mas, eu não estou conseguindo entender tudo o que você fala.

**Marcos:** Aaah é, você é dos Estados Unidos né? Vou tentar maneirar nas gírias. Você consegue me entender agora?

**Omega:** Um pouco.

**Marcos:** Com um tempo você se acostuma.

**Omega:** Você disse que a Rayssa é uma gata, achei que a sua espécie fosse chamada de humanos.

**Marcos:** Ah, é que quando você quer dizer que uma garota é bonita, você diz que ela é gata.

_(Omega fica com um olhar meio bobo e sem graça como se não estivesse entendendo, mas que estava tudo bem)._

**Omega:** O que é bonita?

_(Marcos olha para o Omega com uma cara de bobo)_

**Marcos:** Nossa, como eu vou te explicar isso agora... Bem... Quando uma garota é bonita, ela é atraente, ou seja, todos os garotos ficam olhando para ela com um sorriso bem largo no rosto.

**Omega:** E um garoto bonito como é?

**Marcos:** É a mesma coisa, cara. Se você é atraente, as garotas ficam babando enquanto olham para você.

**Omega:** Você não é atraente.

**Marcos:** Ah você diz isso por que você é homem, mas a verdade, é que todas as garotas me amam, inclusive a Rayssa, só que elas tem vergonha de admitir.

**Omega:** Não, não é isso, digo que você não é atraente, por que até agora eu não vi nenhuma garota babar enquanto olham para você.

**Marcos:** Não é que elas ficam babando, elas ficam olhando e conversando umas com as outras.

**Omega:** Hum...

_(Omega fica meio sem saber o que está acontecendo)_

**Marcos:** Mas olha, eu vou te contar uma coisa, você é bem atraente. Desde a aula do professor de matemática que aquelas garotas estão olhando para você e sorrindo. Também, com esse cabelo enorme, não tem garota que não ache atraente.

**Omega:** Meu cabelo é atraente?

**Marcos:** Claro! Olha uma boa dica para fazer as meninas gostarem mais de você: Lave a roupa delas, mas é claro lave as suas também, e de quem mais precisar. Ah e também comece a fazer o almoço, o jantar, a preparar o café da manhã. Faça algumas outras tarefas como, lavar a louça, limpar o chão, principalmente o quarto da Rayssa, e fazendo isso, a Rayssa vai contar para as amigas dela, que vão começar a gostar de você.

_(Marcos fala essas coisas como se estivesse aprontando algo)_

**Omega:** Hum... isso parece legal.

**Marcos:** É muito legal, e você pode ter certeza que vai se divertir muito. Eu vou te ajudar.

**Omega:** Fico grato pela ajuda Marcos.

**Marcos:** Que nada, eu que fico feliz por ajuda-lo.

_Rayssa começa a voltar, e Marcos saiu correndo, como se não quisesse que a Rayssa o vê-se conversando com Omega._

**Rayssa:** Com quem estava conversando Omega?

_(Omega olha para Marcos com a intenção de falar com quem estava conversando, mas Marcos acena para ele pedindo para que não conte)._

**Omega:** Com ninguém.

**Rayssa:** Ah tá.

_O sinal do intervalo toca. Omega e Rayssa vão para o intervalo, Omega observa atentamente os garotos olhando para Rayssa então ele fala com Rayssa._

**Omega:** Rayssa, você é atraente.

_(Rayssa meio sem graça para de andar, e tenta confirmar se o que ela ouviu era aquilo mesmo)._

**Rayssa:** O que você disse Omega?

**Omega:** Que você é atraente, isso é por que os garotos estão te olhando com um sorriso bem largo.

**Rayssa:** Você falou com Marcos não foi?

_(Rayssa diz isso com uma cara de quem imagina o que Marcos está aprontando)_

**Omega:** Bom... não sei por que, mas ele não queria que você soubesse que ele conversou comigo.

**Rayssa:** É por que ele está aprontando. O que ele pediu para você?

**Omega:** Ele não me pediu nada. Só me deu umas dicas de como fazer com que as garotas gostem mais de mim.

**Rayssa:** Aiaiaiai... Seja lá o que for não faça, ele é muito bobo, ele fica... Ah esquece...

**Omega:** Ele me pareceu um cara legal.

**Rayssa:** Você entendeu as coisas que ele dizia para você?

**Omega:** Para ser sincero, não.

**Rayssa:** Menos mal.

_(Omega começa a comer a maçã que ele tinha guardado no bolso)._

**Rayssa:** Omega vou ir pegar o lanche para nós, me espera aqui.

_Depois de dar uma mordida na maçã, Omega balança a cabeça positivamente. E quando Rayssa virou as costas, Marcos veio para conversar com Omega de novo._

**Marcos:** Eae Omega beleza?

_(Omega continua comendo sua maçã e olhando com cara de bobo para Marcos)._

**Marcos:** Ops quero dizer, tudo bem com você?

**Omega:** Sim, nos vemos há pouco tempo na sala... Rayssa não pareceu ter gostado de saber que você conversou comigo...

**Marcos:** Você disse a ela? Que droga...

**Omega:** Não eu não disse nada, ela simplesmente deduziu que foi você quem conversou comigo, mais nada.

**Marcos:** É acho que ela já se acostumou.

_(Omega continua a comer a maçã enquanto olha para Marcos e conversa com ele)._

**Marcos:** Você gosta de maçãs?

_(Omega balança a cabeça positivamente com o jeito meigo e único dele)._

**Marcos:** Lá na minha casa tem uma macieira, se quiser passar lá para comer algumas, fique a vontade. As minhas maçãs são de ótima qualidade, e bem melhores que essa.

**Omega:** Marcos, eu ainda não entendi muito bem sobre essas coisas de atraente ou bonito.

**Marcos:** Estranho, você deveria saber o que é bonito e o que é atraente. Quantos anos você tem?

**Omega:** 18.

_(Marcos fica espantado quando ouve a resposta de Omega)._

**Marcos:** 18? Mas você tem aparência, jeito e atitudes de um bebê, como isso pode...

_Rayssa começa a voltar e Marcos a correr._

**Rayssa:** Você estava falando com Marcos de novo não é?

_Omega não consegue esconder as expressões de seu rosto, e Rayssa na hora consegue saber que ele realmente estava conversando com Marcos._

**Rayssa:** Seja lá o que for você não entenderia nada do que ele diz, ele só sabe dizer bobagens. E você é um anjinho, e parece ter uma mentalidade de um bebê.

_(Rayssa diz isso com um olhar triste, imaginando o que de ruim teria acontecido a ele)._

**Capitulo 5**

**Omega:** Você está bem Rayssa, você parece estar meio triste?

**Rayssa:** Não é nada não, toma, eu trouxe para você.

_Rayssa entrega para o Omega um sanduíche._

**Omega:** O que é isso?

**Rayssa:** Isso se chama sanduíche, ele é um pãozinho com um monte de coisas gostosas dentro.

_Omega termina de comer sua maçã, e dá uma mordida no sanduíche._

**Omega:** Oishii.

**Rayssa:** O que foi que você disse?

**Omega:** Significa "gostoso" em japonês.

**Rayssa:** Quer dizer que você fala japonês é?

**Omega:** Normalmente nós angeloids falamos inglês, mas quando queremos nos comunicar com angeloids que gostam de outro idioma, nós mudamos de idioma automaticamente, de acordo com o idioma que o angeloid está usando com a gente.

**Rayssa:** Que legal.

_Quando o intervalo terminou, Rayssa e Omega voltaram para a sala, e encima da mesa do Omega estava um monte de cartas de Amor._

**Omega:** O que é isso?

**Rayssa:** Uuuuaaauuuu... Quantas cartas. Parece que logo no seu primeiro dia, andou abalando os corações das meninas da escola.

**Omega:** Eu machuquei alguém?

**Rayssa:** Não seu bobinho, parece que as garotas te acharam "atraente".

**Omega:** Atraente?

**Rayssa:** É isso mesmo. Que tal você guardá-las na sua mochila e lê-las em casa?

**Omega:** Ok.

_Os garotos da sala ficaram impressionados com a quantidade de cartas que Omega recebeu. E parece que o destino corre em seu favor, pois mais uma aula é vaga._

**Rayssa:** Omega, que tal você vim conversar com minhas amigas elas adorariam.

_Omega aceita o convite, e Rayssa o acompanha até suas amigas._

**Rayssa:** Meninas, esse é Omega, e como eu disse á vocês, ele é um amigo meu dos Estados Unidos, mas ele é mais um anjinho para mim.

**Amigas de Rayssa:** Oiii Omega, prazer em conhecê-lo e seja bem vindo ao Brasil.

**Omega:** Estranho como você usou o diminuitivo para anjo, mas os mortais não costumam usar "anjinho" para anjos pequenos?

**Amigas de Rayssa:** Hããã?

**Rayssa:** Herrr, o não liguem para isso, ele ainda não está acostumado com nosso idioma ainda.

**Amiga 1:** Eae Omega, o que você fazia no lugar de onde você veio.

**Omega:** Eu observava os mortais dos Estados Unidos, Japão e Brasil em busca da felicidade...

_Rayssa interrompe Omega e sem graça tenta explicar para as amigas._

**Rayssa:** Desculpem, é que o Omega está muito acostumado com aquele filme Cidade dos Anjos, daí ele de vez em quando, ele acaba agindo que nem os anjos do filme... Ehehehe

**Amiga 2: **Tah, e onde você morava você namorava com alguém, ou distância não é problema para você?

**Omega:** Eu não sei o que "namorava" significa, mas uma de minhas irmãs mais velhas gostava de me abraçar e dizer que era minha namorada.

**Rayssa:** Hehehe... O Omega quis dizer que uma das irmãs dele era muito apegada a ele e que eles pareciam até namorados quando andavam na rua, é... Heehehe

**Amiga 3:** Hum... Você é o mais novo de seus irmãos?

**Omega:** Sim, e geralmente o mais fraco, minha irmã mais velha é Alfa, ela é a mais poderosa de todos nós.

**Rayssa:** Hihihi... Ele quis dizer que Alfa é mais forte que eles por que, ela é a mais velha né? E outra, ela faz academia e é lutadora de... Ããã... Judô... Isso... Então ela é mais forte.

**Amiga 1:** Que legal Omega. Mas Omega, essa blusa não está um pouco grande para você?

**Omega:** Isso é por que essa blusa foi o pai da Rayssa que me deu. Foi dado a mim para esconder minhas as...

_Rayssa interrompe Omega novamente._

**Rayssa:** Então Omega, vamos indo, logo o professor chega e nós estamos conversando aqui né?

**Omega:** Ok.

**Amigas de Rayssa:** Tchau Omega, você é muito fofo!

_Depois de se afastar de suas amigas Rayssa conversa com Omega._

**Rayssa:** Omega, o que estava tentando fazer?

**Omega:** Desculpe, fiz algo de errado?

**Rayssa:** Não exatamente, mas você não pode falar da sua vida de anjo para as pessoas, você devia inventar algo... Ai, o que estou querendo fazer, você é um anjo, não deve saber mentir.

**Omega:** Desculpe, mas elas me fizeram perguntas que me fez achar que elas sabiam sobre a existência de angeloids.

**Rayssa:** Não Omega, os humanos não estão acostumados a ver anjos, principalmente angeloids.

**Omega:** Você disse que por eu ser um anjo, não tenho conhecimento sobre mentir, mas eu sou um angeloid, posso ter conhecimento sobre mentiras, mas não sou acostumado a isso.

**Rayssa:** Então, você deve inventar algo, como eu fiz, pra todos você é Omega, veio dos Estados Unidos, e tem muitos irmãos, mas nenhumas das suas irmãs te chamam de namorado.

**Omega:** Isto é o contrario do que realmente é...

**Rayssa:** Isso! Mas Omega, que história é essa de irmã te abraçar e te chamar de namorado?

**Omega:** Ela se chama...

_Marcos chega e interrompe tudo._

**Marcos:** Eae galera, que história é essa de namorado.

**Omega:** É minha ir...

_Rayssa interrompe Omega._

**Rayssa:** Não é nada da sua conta Marcos.

**Marcos:** É da minha conta sim, pois Omega também é meu amigo.

**Rayssa:** Só que ele é meeu an... Quero dizer, meu amigo de muito tempo e não seu.

**Marcos:** Só que ele não pode ser só seu, ele gostou de mim também, não é Omega?

_(Omega balança a cabeça positivamente)._

**Rayssa:** É só que isso não é o suficiente para você ter acesso as nossas conversas.

**Marcos:** Oh, to super convencido, dexa disso Ray.

**Rayssa:** Você só quer ser amigo do Omega pra ensinar ele coisas erradas.

**Marcos:** Isso não é verdade, nossa maguo Ray.

**Rayssa:** Aaaaiii para de me chamar de Ray, me da raiva quando você me chama de Ray, só minhas amigas ou meus parentes podem me chamar assim.

**Marcos:** Aaaaííí descupa ae Rayssinha. Mas você que começou.

**Rayssa:** Não me chama de Rayssinha. Eae Omega o que você acha...

_Rayssa olha para os lados e não vê Omega, enquanto ela discutia com Marcos, Omega se retirou. Quando ela viu, no canto da sala Omega conversava com uma garota, que ela não se lembrava de ter visto._

**Rayssa:** Quem é aquela garota que o Omega está conversando?

**Capitulo 6**

**Marcos:** É a Maria, é a garota solitária da sala, as amigas dela são de outra sala, por isso ela fica isolada ali no canto sem falar com ninguém. E ninguém tem interesse de falar com ela. Também, quem iria conversar com uma garota tão estranha assim, nem eu que sou o Rei das Garotas tenho coragem de falar com aquela.

_Enquanto isso na conversa de Omega e Maria..._

**Maria:** Então você se chama Omega, não é?

**Omega:** Sim, e você? Faz um tempo que eu te vi sozinha aqui sem falar com ninguém.

**Maria:** Eu sou Maria, não sou de fazer muitas amizades, mas você é mesmo dos Estados Unidos? Você fala o nosso idioma tão fluentemente, nem o sotaque parece Americano...

**Omega:** E que... Etto... Eu consigo alternar entre idiomas automaticamente, mas realmente falo inglês, mas eu também falo japonês.

**Maria:** Sério? Que perfeito.

_(Ela diz isso com um sorriso bonito no rosto)_

_(Omega coloca a mão no rosto de Maria)._

**Omega:** Seu sorriso é tão bonito, você consegue me dizer como você faz para sorri?

_Maria vira o rosto timidamente para tirar a mão do Omega de seu rosto._

**Maria:** Bem... Eu... Não sei... Por que essa pergunta?

**Omega:** Ããh... Nada... Só curiosidade.

**Maria:** Você e Rayssa namoram?

**Omega:** Não sei o que isso significa, mas ela diz que eu sou o anjinho dela.

**Maria:** Deixe eu te perguntar, por que Rayssa fala que você é o anjinho dela?

**Omega:** O correto seria angeloid, mas acho que pelos mortais terem o costume com anjos, então ela acaba me chamando de anjinho...

**Maria:** Então você é um angeloid? O que são angeloids?

**Omega:** Angeloids são criaturas místicas ligadas á tecnologia, temos aparência de anjos e poderes tecnológicos e robóticos.

**Maria:** Nossa que perfect! E você é um deles? Nossa como você é incrível... E realmente você parece ser um anjo.

**Omega:** Fico feliz que você ache isso.

**Maria:** Parece até aquelas coisas de animes... Você curte animes?

**Omega:** Sim... Eu os conheço pelo fato de eu ter observado... Quero dizer... Etto... Pesquisado sobre isso um pouco e pelas minhas observações, todos os mortais ficam felizes em ver esses animes.

**Maria:** Que legal, então posso te emprestar alguns.

**Omega:** Isso seria bom, quem sabe isso não me faça sorrir.

**Maria:** Bom... Recentemente eu não tive tempo para assistir meus animes, com os problemas que ando tendo em casa, e com as coisas da escola que tenho que fazer, fico sem tempo.

**Omega:** Problemas em casa?

**Maria:** Prefiro não falar.

**Omega:** Hum... Tudo bem então...

_Omega olha para o lado e vê Rayssa o chamando._

**Maria:** Parece que sua amiga está te chamando.

**Omega:** Parece que sim... Com licença, eu vou ir.

**Maria:** Tá bom anjo... Ou melhor... Angeloid Omega, até mais.

_Maria cumprimenta Omega com um beijo no rosto._

**Omega:** O que foi isso?

**Maria:** Este é um cumprimento brasileiro... A é você é Americano. Dexa pra lá.

**Omega:** Hum.

_Omega volta para o seu lugar para conversar com Rayssa._

**Rayssa:** Omega o que vocês estavam conversando.

**Marcos:** (Olha os ciúmes no ar) _– Pensa Marcos_

**Omega:** Aquela é Maria, não estávamos falando nada demais.

**Marcos:** Ae Omega, logo vai estar me superando, logo no primeiro dia trocando ideia com as garotas.

**Rayssa:** Cala a boca pelo menos uma vez na vida Marcos, e para de falar besteira.

**Marcos:** Que cheiro é esse, ah é de ciúmes vindo bem de pertinho, de preferencia da minha frente.

**Rayssa:** Não estou com ciúmes, Omega é meu...

**Omega:** Ela é legal.

**Rayssa e Marcos:** O que disse?

**Omega:** Ela é legal, sinto algo a respeito dela que me incomoda.

**Marcos:** Vish parece que tem alguém apaixonado.

**Omega:** O que é apaixonado?

**Marcos:** What!?

**Rayssa:** Ele não sabe o que é isso Marcos, ele não é como você.

_A aula vaga termina e o ultimo professor entra. Marcos vai para o seu lugar e Rayssa se vira para frente um pouco preocupada com Omega. O tempo passa, e a aula do professor termina, Rayssa e Omega se preparam para ir embora._

**Marcos:** Falou Omega, até a próxima.

_(Ele diz isso acenando para Omega)_

**Omega:** Eu falei o que?

**Rayssa: **_**(RISADAS)**_ Num se preocupa é jeito de falar, ele está dando tchau.

**Omega:** Entendi.

**Rayssa:** Omega, a mochila não está machucando suas asas não?

**Omega:** Não.

**Rayssa:** Ai que bom.

_E fora da escola, o pai da Rayssa espera dentro de seu carro._

**Omega:** Olha Rayssa, é seu pai no carro.

**Joe:** Eae crianças.

_E eles vão correndo para perto do carro._

**Rayssa:** É Omega, ele me leva pro meu trabalho, mas primeiro vai te levar para casa.

_(Omega agarra o braço de Rayssa como se ele não quisesse ir para casa)._

**Rayssa:** O que foi Omega? Você não quer ir para casa?

_(Omega balança a cabeça negativamente)._

**Rayssa:** Aí, e agora pai?

**Joe:** Ah, o deixe ir com você.

**Rayssa:** Mas naquela hora que estávamos saindo foi pura sorte repórteres ou outros funcionários não terem visto Omega. Por que se não tenho certeza que eles iriam querer leva-lo para a mídia.

**Joe:** É fácil, é só o Omega apagar as memórias deles de ontem, quando viram Omega. E agora que ele está mais disfarçado, ninguém vai perceber.

_(E então eles entram no carro)._

**Rayssa:** Vamos fazer o seguinte, tento convencer eles de não colocar na mídia, caso eles recusem, o Omega apaga as memórias deles.

**Joe:** Só que á um risco de eles mentirem, então é melhor ele agir de uma vez.

**Capitulo 7**

**Rayssa:** É verdade.

**Omega:** Isso quer dizer que eu vou com você?

**Rayssa:** Sim. Mas o que você vai ficar fazendo lá Omega? O máximo que poderá fazer é ficar olhando, só na hora do intervalo quando nós formos tomar um lanche poderemos conversar. E depois disso, você terá que esperar mais um tempão para nós irmos embora.

**Omega:** Não tem problema, por você espero o tempo que for.

**Rayssa:** Eh... Hehe... Que fofo... Então que assim seja.

**Joe:** Falando em hora do lanche... (Joe tem duas maçãs em suas mãos). Essas maçãs são para você Omega.

**Omega:** Obrigado Joe.

**Joe:** De nada.

_E então eles partem._

**Rayssa:** Ah pai, ficou sabendo da pilha de cartas que Omega recebeu?

**Joe:** Sério? Ah não acredito.

**Rayssa:** Sério mesmo pai.

**Joe:** Imaginei que isso aconteceria.

**Omega:** Mesmo?

**Joe:** Claro, afinal, podemos esconder suas asas, mas sua beleza de anjo não tem como. Você realmente tem aparência de anjo.

**Omega:** Como você pode ter tanta certeza.

**Joe:** Por que essa certeza vem do meu coração. Eu sinto que essa aparência que você tem é de um anjo.

**Omega:** Do coração?

_(Omega põe a mão no peito, e tenta entender o que Joe diz, mas fica confuso)._

**Rayssa:** Tudo que vem do coração Omega, é verdadeiro.

**Omega:** Tudo que vem do coração é verdadeiro? É verdade, eu sentia aqui no meu coração que eu conseguiria te encontrar, e realmente te encontrei.

**Joe:** Isso Omega, você está começando a entender.

**Omega:** Isso tudo é graças a vocês, principalmente a você Rayssa.

**Rayssa:** Obrigada Omega.

_(Rayssa diz isso com um sorriso, e dá um abraço em Omega, que fica um pouco vermelho)._

Você pode encostar-se ao meu ombro Omega, a viagem vai ser um pouco longa.

_O pai de Rayssa observa pelo retrovisor Omega com a cabeça encostada no ombro de sua filha, e consegue sentir que no futuro eles vão ser muito apegados. Mais do que já são, isso tudo em menos de dois dias desde que Omega apareceu. A viagem foi um pouco demorada, pois teve um pouco de transito, mas enquanto isso, Omega estava deitado com a cabeça no colo de Rayssa, e ela acariciava seu rosto enquanto quase cochilava. Mas Omega permanecia acordado e com o pensamento fixo naquela garota a Maria e em sua situação._

**Omega:** (O que ela quer de mim? Por que essa sensação? Ela me pareceu meio nervosa. E por que eu não me lembro de nada? Eu me lembro da minha família, lembro meu nome, lembro o nome de cada um da minha família, mas por que não lembro como vim parar aqui?) _– Pensa Omega, e começa a escorrer lagrimas de seu rosto, e ele começa a chorar._

**Rayssa:** O que foi Omega? Por que está chorando?

**Omega:** Eu não sei, sempre que eu começo a refletir sobre como vim parar aqui, meu coração dói, sinto uma coisa ruim aqui dentro. _(Omega diz isso com a mão no peito)._

_Rayssa abraça Omega_

**Rayssa:** Vai ficar tudo bem tá, nada de ruim vai acontecer com você. (Algo de ruim deve ter acontecido com ele antes de vim para cá) _– Pensa Rayssa._

_Depois de mais alguns minutos de viagem, eles finalmente chegam ao local de trabalho da Rayssa. E lá na porta de entrada estavam todas as amigas da Rayssa, que estiveram presentes quando Omega caiu do céu, estavam lá._

**Meninas Desconhecidas:** Raayysssaa, tudo bem com você?

**Rayssa: **Nossa, quer dizer que vocês todas estavam a minha espera? Ou será que vocês estavam à espera do Omega?

**Menina Desconhecida 3:** Aaah magina Ray, realmente estávamos esperando por você, nem sabíamos que você traria seu anjo.

**Rayssa:** Eu não ia trazer, mas ele insistiu.

**Menina Desconhecida 4:** Nossa que romântico, isso parece até conto de fadas. O anjo se apaixona pela atriz.

**Omega:** Vocês tem conhecimento de que eu não estou entendendo nada do que vocês estão dizendo né.

**Rayssa:** Ótimo Omega, assim você não fica aprendendo bobagens com elas.

**Omega:** Rayssa, você poderia me apresentar suas amigas? Ontem não deu por que vi que vocês estavam muito ocupadas.

**Rayssa:** É, é uma boa ideia... Meninas, como vocês sabem, esse é Anjo Omega. Ele nos observava através de Angels Home com intenção de aprender sobre a felicidade. Omega, essas são minhas companheiras de trabalho, elas também são atrizes mirins, e são minhas amigas. Esta é Giovana, Giulia, Lívia, Cinthia, Julia e Gabriela.

**Meninas:** Prazer Anjo Omega!

**Omega:** O prazer é todo meu, tenho certeza que todos meus irmãos dariam qualquer coisa para poder conhecer pessoalmente os mortais. E vocês podem me chamar somente de Omega.

**Gabriela:** Então você é mesmo um anjo, mas onde estão suas asas? E sua auréola?

_Omega tira um pouco a sua blusa e mostra suas asas encolhidas para as meninas._

**Omega:** Minhas asas podem ficar pequenas assim, e com a ajuda da blusa, posso escondê-las. Essa blusa foi o pai da Rayssa que me deu. Minha auréola só aparece em outras situações.

**Lívia:** Aí que tudo, e você têm namorada?

**Omega:** Minha ir...

_Rayssa interrompe Omega de continuar._

**Rayssa:** Ô gente vocês não estão fazendo perguntas demais, nós deveríamos ter entrado e se arrumado para começar o ensaio.

**Lívia:** Aí Rayssa, dexa de ser chata, nós queremos saber mais sobre o Omega.

**Giovana:** É melhor deixar para o intervalo pessoal. Nós temos que nos arrumar ainda. Daqui a pouco o diretor vai vim pegar no nosso pé, depois são os meninos que enrolam tudo.

_E todas as meninas vão indo se arrumar, Rayssa vai indo atrás junto com Omega._

**Rayssa:** Omega, o que conversamos sobre não falar da sua vida na Angels Home? Você quase falou de novo da sua irmã que gosta de te chamar de namorado.

**Omega:** Desculpe Rayssa, mas ela me perguntou sobre esse negócio de namorada, e eu não entendo nada disso.

**Rayssa:** Eu sei, mas você deve se esforçar só um pouquinho para não acabar falando sobre isso de novo, olha quando perguntarem para você sobre namorada, responda que você não tem tá bom?

**Omega:** Ok.

**Rayssa:** (Isso tem cara de que não vai dar certo) _– Pensa Rayssa._ Omega me espere aqui, vou me arrumar para ir para o ensaio e gravação tudo bem?

**Omega:** Ok.

_5 minutos depois._

**Rayssa:** Voltei anjinho.

**Gabriela:** Huuumm... "Anjinho"... Que fofo.

**Rayssa:** Deixa de zuera tá Gabi.

**Omega:** Você está diferente Rayssa.

**Lívia:** Você não quis dizer bonita?

**Omega:** Eu ainda não consigo definir se uma garota é bonita ou não.

**Lívia:** Você não sabe o que é uma garota bonita? Então olha para mim e saberá o que é bonita.

**Omega:** Uh? Você me parece um pouco esquisita.

**Lívia:** Você só pode estar brincando não é?

**Capitulo 8**

_**(RISADAS)**_

**Rayssa:** Lívia sinto muito lhe informar, mas Omega não sabe mentir.

**Lívia:** OOOOQUÊÊÊÊ?

_**(RISADAS)**_

**Omega:** Eu acho que o seu cabelo estando solto fica muito legal.

**Lívia:** Só que eu não posso deixa-lo solto quando for gravar.

**Giovana:** Falando nisso, seu cabelo é lindo Omega, é você que o arruma?

**Omega:** Sim, nós angeloids veneramos muito nossos cabelos, acreditamos que o tamanho e a beleza de nossos cabelos definem o que somos. O jeito que nós o amarramos, é de acordo com nosso gosto.

**Giulia:** Nós podíamos te ajudar a arruma-lo da próxima vez não é Omega?

**Omega:** Eu acho que sim, não vejo nenhum problema.

**Rayssa:** Giulia, o cabelo do Omega não é brinquedo muito menos cabelo feminino, o que você poderia fazer de mais?

**Homem Desconhecido:** Então vocês estão aí, vamos nos apressar, logo iremos começar a gravação.

**Giovana:** Já estávamos indo diretor.

**Diretor:** Ora ora... Se não é o Anjo de ontem, eae meu rapaz você está bem?

**Omega:** Sim. E agradeço pela gentileza de ter me ajudado ontem.

**Diretor:** Não foi nada, agora a respeito de você ser um anjo, devemos manter em segredo. Para evitar problemas tanto com a imprensa quanto pessoal, é melhor ninguém mais saber sobre você tudo bem?

**Rayssa:** Obrigada diretor, pode deixar, só as meninas que estão aqui e os meus pais estão sabendo.

**Diretor:** Então, vamos?

**Meninas:** Vamos.

_E então a Rayssa e as outras vão para o ensaio, e depois começam a fazer as gravações. Enquanto isso Omega come uma de suas maçãs e guarda a outra para depois. Depois de algumas horas eles recebem um intervalo para descansar._

**Rayssa:** Oi Omega! Desculpe a demora, mas como você viu gravar capítulos de novelas não é fácil.

**Omega:** Não se preocupe.

_Lívia pega na mão de Omega e junto com as outras garotas o leva até o camarim delas. Elas se sentam em volta do Omega, e Rayssa fica do lado dele._

**Rayssa:** Vê se vocês não enchem muito o saco com perguntas idiotas viu.

**Cinthia:** Ah Rayssa deixa de ser boba, não precisa ficar com ciúmes, não vamos roubar seu anjo de você.

_Omega observa a conversa sem saber o que está acontecendo._

**Rayssa:** Eu não estou com ciúmes, só acho um pouco desnecessário ficar fazendo perguntas bobas para o Omega.

**Lívia:** Tá bom vai, eae Omega, você tem namorada?

**Julia:** Ah, mas essa pergunta de novo Lívia?

**Omega:** Eu não tenho namorada, e não sei o que significa tal coisa.

**Cinthia:** Você não sabe o que significa namorar?

**Omega:** Sinto muito, mas não tenho nenhuma ideia do que seja.

**Gabriela:** Existem outros iguais a você Omega?

**Omega:** Sim. Têm meus irmãos e irmãs, eu fui o ultimo a ser criado por isso o meu nome, Omega. Omega é a ultima letra do alfabeto grego, minha irmã mais velha é Alfa, Alfa é a primeira letra do alfabeto grego.

**Giovana:** Então são 24 irmãos num todo contando com você. Não são poucos?

**Omega:** Digamos que essa é nossa família, e a nossa família é composta de angeloids de primeira geração, no caso, os mais poderosos.

**Giulia:** Nossa que legal. E o que você pode fazer? Ou o que você fazia lá no céu, além de nos observar.

_Antes de responder, Omega retira sua outra maçã do bolso e começa a comer._

**Omega:** Eu não lembro.

_(Todas ficam com cara de bobas, mas começam a rir)._

**Rayssa:** Ah é meninas, hoje o Omega foi à escola comigo, e abalou um monte de corações. Até encheu a bolsa de cartas de amor.

**Lívia:** Não creio, mostra aí, vamos ajuda-lo a ler todas.

**Cinthia:** Nossa que legal, também com um anjo bonitão como esse, não teria como não encher a bolsa de cartas de amor.

_(Omega continua a comer sua maçã e a observar as garotas conversando)._

_Rayssa pega a bolsa de Omega, e retira grande quantidade de cartas de dentro dela._

**Giovana:** Nossa quanta carta!

**Julia:** Nunca vi tanta carta de amor na minha vida.

**Lívia:** Nossa isso é muito top. Não se preocupe Omega, vamos lê-las para você e dizer qual é a melhor.

**Rayssa:** Não seria melhor ele escolher de qual ele gostou?

**Cinthia:** Ah dexa isso pra depois, vamos começar a ler logo essas cartas.

_(Cinthia diz isso com um sorriso, e muito empolgada para ler as cartas)._

_As meninas começaram a pegar uma por uma das cartas e a ler uma por uma na mente. E depois ditavam. O problema é que na maioria das cartas, as meninas escreviam quase as mesmas coisas._

**Cinthia: **Nossa mais que chato, parece que em todas elas as meninas falam que amam e que acham ele lindo principalmente o cabelo dele.

**Lívia:** Verdade, nesse aqui parece que ela dá mais valor no cabelo dele do que nos sentimentos dele.

**Rayssa:** Elas todas são bobas mesmo, tenho certeza que depois de uma semana, se esquece do Omega como se ele nunca tivesse existido.

_Essa frase que a Rayssa diz, perturba a sombra que cobrem a memória de Omega, e o faz ter a impressão de que já ouviu alguém dizer aquilo._

**Omega:** Eu tive a impressão que já ouvi alguém dizer isso que você disse Rayssa.

**Giovana:** Isso se chama dejavu.

**Omega:** Dejavu? Não sei o que significa.

**Rayssa:** É quando você tem a impressão de que já viveu algum momento antes, só que não se lembra de como.

**Omega:** Entendi. Nossa vocês mortais parecem gostar de dizer que ama ou gosta de alguém. Pena que eu não consigo entender o sentimento de amar ou gostar de alguém. Pois angeloids não são programados com esse sentimento.

**Cinthia:** Quer dizer que tudo o que você é, é tudo programação?

**Omega:** Não sei explicar muito bem.

**Rayssa:** Eu acho isso um absurdo, o Omega é uma criança, esse negócio de ele ser programado para fazer algo, é ridículo.

**Omega:** Rayssa, o que é o amor?

**Rayssa:** Ãh? Eh... Amor... Bem... Eu não dizer muito bem, mas acho que é um sentimento de querer estar com alguém que você goste, e você faz de tudo para fazer essa pessoa feliz.

**Omega:** Você me ama?

**Rayssa:** Eh... Hehe... Não sei dizer muito bem... Estamos há tão pouco tempo juntos.

_(Omega continua comendo sua maçã)_

**Omega:** Estas pessoas também, e mesmo assim, elas dizem que me amam e que gostariam de ser minha namorada.

_As meninas escutam a conversa silenciosamente._

**Rayssa:** Mas são diferentes, essas pessoas só estão interessadas agora por que são interesseiras.

**Capitulo 9**

_Omega pega mais uma carta para ler, e logo quando ele pega a carta ele tem uma sensação estranha a respeito daquela carta. Omega abre a carta e começa a ler._

_**Oi, tudo bem?**_

_**Deve ser estranho estar recebendo cartas assim né? Bom, quero te dizer que te achei fofo, meigo e eu gostaria de te conhecer melhor. Sei que essa não é uma abordagem muito certa a fazer, mas é que eu não consegui pensar em outra coisa. Bom, eu não consigo dizer o que sinto, pois tenho problemas com isso, por isso não posso ficar te dizendo que te amo, e que eu gosto de você como as outras garotas fizeram. Pois também não gosto de ficar fazendo expectativas incertas, se você puder me adiciona no friendbook "Maria LS". Estarei esperando por sua solicitação.**_

_**De: Maria .**_

**Omega:** Olha uma carta da Maria. A garota que eu conheci hoje.

**Rayssa:** Deixa-me ver.

_Rayssa pega a carta da mão do Omega e começa a ler junto com as outras garotas._

**Lívia:** Aí que tudo! Essa menina é apaixonada pelo Omega.

**Cinthia:** Oh Lívia, não está vendo que ela disse que não gosta de dar expectativas incertas.

**Giulia:** Que ridículo quem usa esse negócio de "expectativa incerta" nunca vi isso na minha vida.

**Rayssa:** Ela é estranha, nunca vi uma pessoa que não gosta de falar sobre seus sentimentos. Uma pessoa dessas deve se dar mal na vida amorosa né?

**Julia:** De fato não, se ela é tímida ela pode sim muito bem não gostar de dizer o que sente ou não conseguir dizer.

**Giovana:** É verdade, e o bom é que ela foi diferente das outras garotas.

**Rayssa:** Ela só quis impressionar só isso. Tenho certeza de que ela não sabe nem o que está falando.

_(Omega engole o ultimo pedaço de sua maçã e diz)_

**Omega:** Eu gostei dela.

**Meninas:** OOOQUUUÊÊÊÊ?

**Omega:** Ela parece especial. O que é esse tal de "friendbook" que ela comentou?

**Cinthia:** É uma rede social onde você faz muitos amigos de vários lugares do país. Eu posso te ajudar a fazer uma conta, assim você a adiciona e conversa com ela.

**Omega:** Parece interessante.

**Rayssa:** Isso não vai dar certo, Omega nunca deve ter pegado em um computador para mexer na internet, como é que ele vai fazer isso. E outra, ele mal entende o que é "bonito" vai entender os sentimentos de uma garota?

**Giovana:** Relaxa Rayssa, está até parecendo que você está com ciúmes.

**Rayssa:** Não estou com ciúmes, só estou preocupada com os sentimentos do Omega. Eu nunca perdoaria essa garota se ela fizesse algum mal ao meu anjo.

**Gabriela:** Huuummmm... "Eu nunca perdoaria essa garota se ela fizesse algum mal ao meu anjo", isso se chama ciúmes minha filha.

**Rayssa:** Já disse que eu não estou com ciúmes.

**Giulia:** Rayssa, e se você ajudasse o Omega, você pode ensina-lo sobre essas coisas.

**Rayssa:** Vai lá espertona, explica para o Omega então o que é bonito.

**Giovana:** Falando em bonito, pra falar a verdade, não gostei dela ter dito que o Omega é fofo e meigo. Fofo é mais um insulto para homens, é melhor chamar de charmosinho, bonitinho, mas "fofo" já é demais.

**Rayssa:** Viu essa menina tá com cara de quem não vai fazer bem ao Omega.

**Omega:** Desculpem, mas vocês estão discutindo aí a mais de 10 minutos, e não perguntaram o que eu penso disso.

**Rayssa:** Desculpa anjo, diz aí o que você pensa.

**Omega:** Rayssa sei que está preocupada, mas devemos dar um voto de confiança a ela, pois mal a conhecemos. E é claro que eu vou precisar da ajuda de todas vocês.

**Rayssa:** Ok Omega, darei esse voto de confiança só por que você está pedindo.

**Julia:** Ela deve ser legal gente, vocês estão se preocupando atoa.

**Giovana:** Ah gente acho que ela sabe que o Omega já tem muitos amigos, não acho que ela tentaria fazer alguma maldade sabendo que ela poderia se dar muito mal.

**Omega:** Não se preocupe, eu sei que ela não esta mentindo, por que o meu coração diz isso, e tudo que vem do coração é verdadeiro.

**Cinthia:** Falou bonito agora.

**Giulia:** Concordo.

**Diretor: **Meninas. Está na hora de voltar para os ensaios.

**Lívia:** Mais já? Que chato.

_E as meninas voltam a ensaiar e logo depois a gravar. Omega continua a assistir as meninas fazendo o trabalho delas, e cada vez mais a ficar encantado com Rayssa. Depois de mais algum tempo, tudo termina e elas começam a se arrumar para irem embora._

**Rayssa:** Oi Omega, pronto para voltarmos para casa?

_(Omega balança a cabeça dizendo sim)._

**Rayssa:** Primeiro vou ir trocar de roupa para podermos ir ok?

**Omega:** Hai!

**Rayssa:** O que isso significa?

**Omega:** Significa "sim" em japonês.

**Rayssa:** Nossa um mês convivendo com você, vou acabar aprendendo a fazer um texto em japonês. _**(RISADAS)**_

_Rayssa vai se arrumar, Omega tira de seu bolso a sua ultima maçã, e depois de 3 minutos Rayssa volta._

**Rayssa:** Voltei anjo.

_Lívia aparece e fala com Rayssa._

**Lívia:** Então vamos Ra?

**Omega:** Você vai junto com a gente?

**Rayssa:** Lívia é minha melhor amiga Omega, a gente vem juntas para cá e vamos embora juntas.

**Lívia:** E seus amigos Omega, onde estão agora?

_(Omega dá uma mordida na maçã, com uma cara um pouco séria)._

**Omega:** Eu não tenho amigos, também não sei como é ser amigo de alguém.

_Rayssa e Lívia olham para Omega com um pouco de tristeza._

**Lívia:** Nossa Omega, quando você fala isso sinto uma dor no peito, você fala tão sério. Desde que eu te vi você não sorriu nenhuma vez sequer.

**Rayssa:** Eu também fico muito triste quando ouço o Omega dizer essas coisas, e ele também não sabe sorrir.

**Lívia:** Ah não, impossível.

**Omega:** É verdade, eu não sei como sorrir. Todos em Angels Home sorri, mas eu nunca vi motivos para eu sorrir, e mesmo que tivesse não sei como fazer tal coisa.

**Rayssa:** É isso, Lívia você é a mais palhaça de nós e a mais engraçada, por que não faz algo engraçado para fazer o Omega sorrir.

**Lívia:** É mesmo. Vou contar uma piada. Três homens caíram em um rio, mas apenas dois molharam o cabelo. Por quê?

_(Omega fica olhando para Lívia com uma cara de bobo, e continua comendo sua maçã sem saber o que responder)._

**Rayssa:** Por quê?

**Lívia:** Porque um era careca. _**(RISADAS)**_

**Rayssa:** _**(RISADAS)**_

_(Omega não ri, e continua comendo sua maçã e com a cara de bobo)._

**Lívia:** Que droga essa era minha melhor piada.

**Meninas:** Tchau gente, tchau Omega.

**Rayssa:** Vamos indo, no carro você faz mais tentativa.

**Capitulo 10**

_E eles vão para o carro, o motorista dá a partida e eles começam a ir embora. Omega fica sentado entre Rayssa e Lívia. E Lívia continua a tentar fazer o Omega sorrir._

**Lívia:** Então Omega, dois litros de leite atravessaram a rua e foram atropelados, um morreu o outro não. Por quê? Porque um deles era longa vida. _**(RISADAS).**_

_(Omega continua sério, e comendo sua maçã ele diz)._

**Omega:** Eu não estou conseguindo entender aonde você quer chegar com essas coisas.

**Rayssa:** _**(RISADAS)**_ Isso foi engraçado, Lívia parece que suas piadas não conseguem fazer efeito no Omega.

**Lívia:** Poxa, mas que droga, estas são minhas melhores piadas. O pior é que ele consegue ser engraçado sem mesmo ter a intenção. _(Lívia diz isso dando um pequeno sorriso)._

**Rayssa:** É mesmo, e cada vez mais eu sinto mais carinho por ele. _(Diz isso passando a mão no rosto de Omega e depois coloca a cabeça no ombro dele)._

**Lívia:** Nossa, eu sempre acreditei que existia amor à primeira vista.

**Omega:** Amor à primeira vista?

**Rayssa:** Eu não estou apaixonada pelo Omega. Não faz nem dois dias que ele está vivendo em casa.

**Lívia:** Tá bom, não está mais aqui quem falou.

**Omega:** Seu cabelo solto fica bem legal Lívia, parece que combina com você. Melhor que aquela coisa estranha que você fez em seu cabelo naquela hora.

**Lívia:** Nossa Omega valeu pela sinceridade.

**Rayssa:** Ai Lívia deixa de ser boba, ele só fala isso por que ele deixa o cabelo dele solto.

_Depois de mais alguns minutos de viagem, eles chegam à casa de Lívia, e ela se despede de todos._

**Lívia:** Tchau Rayssa, tchau Omega amanhã a gente se vê para ir á praia.

**Rayssa:** Tá bom, até mais!

**Omega:** Praia?

**Rayssa:** Você não sabe o que é praia?

**Omega:** Sei, só não sei por que vocês vão ir amanhã á praia.

**Rayssa:** Pra quê seria? É pra gente passar mais tempo juntas. Na verdade, eu tenho uma piscina em casa e não precisaria disso, mas faz tempo que não vou á praia então pedi aos meus pais para que a gente pudesse ir amanhã.

**Omega:** Parece bom.

**Rayssa:** É ótimo, tenho certeza que você vai gostar.

**Omega:** Marcos vai com a gente?

**Rayssa:** Claro que não! Marcos é só meu colega de classe, não teria por que eu chamar ele. E outra, ele ficaria fuçando minhas roupas in... Bom, não vou chama-lo.

_Omega fica com uma cara triste, como se quisesse que Marcos fosse com eles á praia._

**Rayssa:** Ah Omega, não vai me dizer que você quer que ele vá com a gente?

**Omega:** Hai?

**Rayssa:** Eu não acredito. _(Rayssa fica indignada). _(Peraí, talvez Omega fique feliz se eu chamar o Marcos para ir com a gente, aaah, mas tenho certeza que o Marcos vai aprontar se ele for com a gente. Bom, pela felicidade de Omega) _– Pensa Rayssa._

**Rayssa:** Tá bom Omega, eu chamo o Marcos para ir com a gente.

**Omega:** Oh... Ok... _(Omega não expressa facialmente o que sente, mas pelo jeito ele ficou satisfeito pela decisão de Rayssa)._

**Rayssa:** Omega me deixe perguntar, por que você faz tanta questão que Marcos vá com a gente.

**Omega:** Eu não sei dizer ao certo, mas acho que seria bom levar mais pessoas com a gente. E outra coisa, eu não sei dizer se é realmente, mas acho que Marcos é meu primeiro amigo.

**Rayssa:** O Marcos? _**(RISADAS)**_ Duvido muito, tenho certeza que ele não dá a mínima pra essas coisas, acho que ele só está se aproximando de você só pra fazer você conseguir algumas de minhas cal... Quero dizer alguma coisa minha, do jeito que ele é malandro.

**Omega:** Posso não saber o que é felicidade, amor, paixão, mas tenho certeza do que é raiva ou desprezo, e parece que é isso que você sente por ele não é?

**Rayssa:** Não é bem isso, não sinto raiva dele, muito menos desprezo... É que... Você não entende... _(Ela fica um pouco vermelha)._

**Omega:** Tem razão... Eu não entendo, talvez seja por isso que estou aqui, para que você me ensine a entender.

_(Rayssa fica um pouco surpresa com o que Omega diz)._

**Rayssa:** O... Omega...

_**(...)**_

**Rayssa:** Não se preocupe tá, eu o chamarei talvez dessa forma você entenda por que não sou tão fã dele _**(RISADA)**_.

**Omega:** Obrigado... Rayssa... Sinto-me melhor agora.

**Rayssa:** De nada meu anjo! Por favor, encoste a cabeça em meu ombro.

_(Omega faz o que ela pede)_

_Mais alguns minutos depois eles chegam em casa, eles saem do carro e se despedem do motorista. Eles entram em casa._

**Rayssa:** Boa noite mãe, boa noite pai.

**Claire:** Boa noite filha, como foi seu dia.

**Rayssa:** Ótimo, ainda mais com o Omega me acompanhando.

**Joe:** Nossa que bom ouvir isso, é ótimo saber que a presença de Omega faça bem á você. Pronta para irmos á praia amanhã?

**Rayssa:** Claro!

**Joe:** E você Omega, já viu a praia alguma vez?

**Omega:** Hai! As praias do Brasil são muito bonitas, mas as que eu mais gosto são as dos Estados Unidos.

**Joe:** O que ele quis dizer com "Hai"?

**Rayssa:** Significa "sim" em japonês.

**Joe:** Quer dizer que o Omega gosta de fazer combinações de idiomas?

**Rayssa:** Parece que sim.

**Omega:** Eto... Vamos comer macarronada de novo?

_**(RISADAS)**_

**Claire:** Sim Omega, não se preocupe. _**(RISADAS)**_

**Rayssa:** Bom, eu vou ligar para o Marcos.

**Joe:** Para o Marcos? Você não disse que...

**Rayssa:** Eu sei, mas o Omega quer que ele vá com a gente.

**Claire:** Omega?

**Omega:** Imagino que não seja uma boa ideia para vocês não é?

**Joe:** Omega, Marcos é seu amigo não é?

**Omega:** Sim.

**Claire:** Então imagino que a presença de Marcos pode ser capaz de fazer o Omega feliz, não é amor?

**Joe:** Era exatamente isso que eu estava pensando.

**Omega:** Minha felicidade é tão importante para vocês assim? Mas e a da Rayssa?

**Claire:** Omega, se conseguirmos deixa-lo feliz, tenho certeza que Rayssa também ficará e eu tenho certeza que se ela concordou levar Marcos com a gente, é por que ela só espera pela sua felicidade que a deixará feliz também.

**Joe:** Conhecemos nossa filha e temos certeza que ela nunca levaria Marcos para algum passeio com a gente se não fosse por uma boa causa.

_Enquanto isso, Rayssa está ligando para a casa de Marcos._

**Rayssa:** Alô, aqui é a Rayssa, por favor, o Marcos. Marcos, aqui é a Rayssa.

**Capitulo 11 (parte 1)**

**Marcos:** Rayssa, que surpresa é essa de receber uma ligação sua?

**Rayssa:** Marcos eu quero saber se você gostaria de ir à praia com a gente amanhã?

**Marcos:** Ãh? Isso é um trote? Ou você tá de zuera com minha cara?

**Rayssa:** Não estou zuando, eu realmente não queria que você fosse com a gente para a praia né Marcos, mas o Omega está fazendo questão de sua presença.

**Marcos:** Omega? Nossa que legal da parte dele.

**Rayssa:** Eae você vai ou não?

**Marcos:** MAS É CLARO QUE EU VOU... Eu não posso perder essa oportunidade de ver você de biquíni e muitas outras garotas de biquíni na praia. UHUUUUUUU... MÃE, PAI EU VOU A PRAIA AMANHÃ!

**Rayssa:** Nossa, que idiota, oh Marcos está me ouvindo?

**Marcos:** Ah, desculpe Rayssa, mas essa é a noticia do ano...

**Rayssa:** Marcos escute bem, vamos sair daqui bem cedo, umas 08h00min da manhã. E outra, nem ouse tentar alguma coisa hein... Se você fizer qualquer sacanagem comigo ou com minha amiga, tá morto... Entendeu?

**Marcos:** Aquela tábua da Lívia vai junto? _(Marcos diz isso com uma voz de desanimo)_.

**Rayssa:** Para de falar mal minha amiga, e sim ela vai. Mas já sabe qualquer coisinha fora do comum, e você tá ferrado.

**Marcos:** Ok entendeu... _(Marcos diz isso um pouco decepcionado)_. Mas hein... Agradeça ao Omega tá, nunca achei que ele faria isso por mim.

**Rayssa:** Não se preocupe, mas saiba que estou fazendo isso pelo Omega tá?

**Marcos:** Claro, entendeu... Bem então até mais...

**Rayssa:** Até.

_(Rayssa desliga o telefone)_

**Joe:** Eae filha falou com Marcos? Ele deve ter pulado de alegria né?

**Rayssa:** Pode crer, gritou tanto que eu quase fiquei surda.

**Joe:** Também, ele nunca esperava isso de você, eu também ficaria muito feliz.

**Rayssa:** É pode ser...

**Joe:** Bom, acho que você deveria ir tomar um banho não é? Você teve um dia e tanto, deve estar cansada e suada...

**Rayssa:** É eu vou indo...

_Rayssa pega então seu roupão e sua toalha e vai tomar banho. Enquanto isso, Omega ajuda Claire com a cozinha._

**Omega:** Deixe que eu lave para você essas coisas.

**Claire:** Obrigada Omega.

**Omega:** Claire... Eto... Eu poderia te ajudar a fazer comida algum dia?

**Claire:** Claro Omega, mas você sabe cozinhar?

**Omega:** Não. _(Omega diz isso com uma cara triste)._

**Claire:** Não se preocupe eu te ensino.

**Omega:** Hai... Arigatou...

**Claire:** Arigatou eu sei o que é... _**(RISADAS)**_

_Depois de alguns minutos Rayssa termina seu banho e vai para o seu quarto se arrumar._

**Claire:** Omega, pode deixar que eu cuide do resto. Vai tomar um banho, você deve estar cansado.

**Omega:** Não estou cansado, mas acho que vou toma um banho.

**Joe:** Olha, você pode usar essa toalha aqui de novo, use essas roupas, amanhã vou comprar um roupão e uma toalha para você, e umas roupas também.

**Omega:** Desculpe, mas como eu coloco essa camisa, ela não é aberta na frente como a outra.

**Joe:** Aí me desculpe me esqueci de que você tem asas. Faz o seguinte, coloque só essas aqui que eu vou ver o que eu posso fazer.

_(Omega balança a cabeça positivamente)_

**Joe:** Oh, você pode colocar as roupas da Rayssa dentro do cesto que tem lá, como eu conheço a filha que tenho, ela deve ter esquecido de novo as roupas dependuradas nos ganchinhos.

**Omega:** Hai.

_Omega vai para o banheiro e como o pai da Rayssa disse ela realmente se esqueceu das roupas dela nos ganchos que tem na parede do banheiro. Omega olha para as roupas e vê duas peças de roupas que ele nunca tinha visto em toda a sua vida, ele primeiro pega a que está por cima da camisa de Rayssa, ele pega pela alça e começa a encarar aquela peça de roupa estranha que a Rayssa usa._

**Omega:** (O que será essa coisa? Como deve se colocar isso, e onde colocar? Os mortais são estranhos, principalmente as do sexo feminino, assim como minhas irmãs)_ – Pensa Omega._

_Omega apalpa os dois lados daquela coisa e vê que é um pouco macio._

**Omega:** (Nossa, os mortais gostam de coisas macias, assim como suas camas e travesseiros, será que ela deita por cima dessas coisas?)_ – Pensa Omega._

_Então ele a coloca no cesto, e pega a outra estranha peça de roupa. E começa a encarar aquela coisa._

**Omega:** (Ãh? Que estranho esse se parece um pouco com a que eu vou colocar, a diferença é que essa tem mais detalhes, e a peça que usarei não tem nada, é uma única cor e não tem detalhes nenhum, será que depende do gosto de cada mortal?)_ – Pensa Omega._

_Omega apalpa a peça de roupa e começa a analisar._

**Omega:** (De certa forma, essa também é macia assim como a outra peça, e é um pouco úmida, deve ser por causa do vapor do ambiente)_ – Pensa Omega._

_Omega e então ele coloca no cesto de roupas sujas, e depois coloca a camisa e a calça juntas. E logo em seguida tira sua roupa, liga o chuveiro e começa a tomar banho. Omega fica um pouco curioso com aquelas coisas que ele viu, mas nada mais é tão empolgante quanto o passeio á praia que ele fará com Rayssa e seus pais. Omega está muito ansioso pra ver no que isso vai dar. Omega molha todo o seu cabelo com todo o cuidado, e vai apertando com a mão para tira o excesso de água. Depois de alguns minutos ele desliga o chuveiro, e começa a se secar com a toalha que Joe deu a ele, coloca suas roupas e sai do banheiro e lá vem Joe com mais uma camisa sua com dois cortes nas costas._

**Joe:**_**(RISADAS)**_ Sei que não sou mestre em fazer cortes, mas acho que isso vai dar Omega.

**Omega:** Obrigado Joe, desculpe ter que fazer você cortar suas camisas para as minhas asas.

**Joe:** Não se preocupe, é o mínimo que eu posso fazer. E outra, a roupa que você estava usando no dia que apareceu aqui está para secar, daí você poderá usa-la de novo. Acredito que o tecido dela seja bem mais complexo que o tecido que usam para fazer nossas roupas não é?

**Omega:** Hai. Mas não tanto, acredito que minha roupa foi feita para ser usada por muito tempo mesmo, eu nunca tive que trocá-la, assim como vocês mortais fazem.

**Joe:** Nossa deve ser legal não ter nenhum tipo de necessidade fisiológica não é?

**Omega:** De certo modo, não vejo nenhuma diferença ou nada de especial.

_(Joe olha para Omega e fica um pouco triste por ouvi-lo falar isso)._

**Joe:** Bom, toma aqui a camisa, espero que suas asas passem por esse corte mal feito.

_(Omega coloca a camisa, e fica direitinho)._

**Omega:** Parece que deu certo.

**Joe:** Ótimo. Bom, agora quem vai tomar banho agora sou eu, trabalhei muito hoje _**(RISADAS).**_

_Omega vai para o quarto de Rayssa._

**Omega:** Rayssa, você está aí?

**Rayssa:** Omega, você deve bater na porta antes de entrar, vai que eu ainda esteja me trocando ou algo do tipo.

**Omega:** Desculpe-me.

**Rayssa:** Omega, seu cabelo ainda está muito úmido. Deixe-me cuidar disso para você.

**Capitulo 11 (parte 2)**

_Omega senta em um banquinho próximo á cama de Rayssa, ela se senta na cama dela e começa a passar a toalha cuidadosamente nos cabelos de Omega. Logo depois usa o seu secador. Omega se assusta com o barulho do secador._

**Rayssa:** Calma _**(RISADAS)**_ é só o secador, vou usa-lo para secar melhor o seu cabelo.

_E ela começa a usar o secador cuidadosamente nos cabelos longos de Omega. E depois de secos, ela começa a pentear. Omega estende sua mão com uma fita azul para a Rayssa pedindo que a use para amarrar seu cabelo._

**Rayssa:** Porque você amarra seu cabelo com essa fita?

**Omega:** Por que essa fita é a única coisa que me restou de minha vida lá em Angels Home e ela foi dada á mim por minha irmã.

**Rayssa:** Nossa, que lindo. É uma fita que consegue amarrar todo seu cabelo mesmo ela sendo um pouco curta.

_E assim Rayssa começa a amarrar o cabelo de Omega._

**Rayssa:** Hey, Omega, essa é a mesma irmã que te chama de namorado?

**Omega:** Hai. O nome dela é...

_Claire entra e interrompe._

**Claire:** Desculpe crianças, mas vim avisar que o jantar logo estará pronto, vão se preparando para o jantar.

**Rayssa:** Ok mãe.

**Omega:** Mal posso esperar para comer de novo a macarronada que os mortais fazem.

_**(RISADAS)**_

_Claire saiu do quarto._

**Rayssa:** Omega, você nunca comeu nada diferente lá em Angels Home?

**Omega:** Não, lá em Angels Home tem alguns lugares que tem varias frutas e a minha preferida é a maçã.

**Rayssa:** Mas você não disse que Angeloids não tem necessidade de se alimentar?

**Omega:** Sim, e não tem mesmo. Acho que foi sempre para nos sentirmos parecidos com vocês.

**Rayssa:** Entendi.

_Depois de alguns minutos, Joe já tinha terminado seu banho, Omega e Rayssa vão para a cozinha para jantarem, e como sempre, eles fazem uma pequena prece para agradecer pela comida e começam a comer. De certa forma, eles ficam felizes por ver Omega com eles, o engraçado é que eles não o veem como um anjo, mas sim como um simples garoto que possuí asas e que gosta de comer maçãs, mas que ao mesmo tempo se sentem um pouco mal pela situação de Omega, pois ele parece ser um boneco que não sorri ou que não se sente feliz com a vida que ele sempre teve. O tempo passa, e todos terminam de jantar, depois Rayssa e Omega vão para o quarto para assistirem a novela que Rayssa grava, Omega fica um pouco surpreso, nunca tinha visto algo como aquilo. Depois que a novela acaba Rayssa se prepara para dormir se despede do Omega desliga a luz e vai para sua cama. E novamente Omega fica sentado em seu colchão ao lado de Rayssa, sem saber como dormir ou ter sonhos, sem saber que tudo aquilo... Já é um sonho..._

**Capitulo 12**

_**13 de Julho 20XX, Sábado, 06h:30min.**_

_A noite termina e Omega fica esperando Rayssa acordar com o rosto bem perto ao dela. Rayssa abre os olhos e se depara com Omega olhando para ela com uma carinha meiga._

**Omega:** Bom dia, Rayssa.

**Rayssa:** Oh... Uuuaaaaah... Bom dia, Omega. Que horas são agora.

**Omega:** São exatamente 06h:05min. Sairemos as 08h:00min não é?

**Rayssa:** É... Uuuuaaahh... Nossa que preguiça. Omega eu tomei um susto quando eu acordei e te vi olhando para mim, achei que você estava prestes a me beijar.

**Omega:** Desculpe Rayssa.

**Rayssa:** Sem problemas, é só não fazer isso de novo.

**Omega:** Hai.

_Rayssa se levanta e vai para a cozinha, e ela vê os pais dela acordados, arrumando as coisas._

**Rayssa:** Bom dia pai, bom dia mãe!

**Joe:** Bom dia filha dormiu bem?

**Rayssa:** Claro!

**Claire:** Também, com um anjo do lado dela não tinha como ela não dormir bem.

**Rayssa:** Para mãe, falando nisso, o Omega parece acordar antes de todo mundo né? É a segunda vez que eu acordo com ele olhando para mim. Da primeira vez ele ficou sentado no colchão dele e olhando para mim, e hoje ele ficou com a cara bem perto da minha e olhando para mim. Será que eu falei enquanto dormia daí ele achou estranho?

**Joe:** Pode ter sido filha.

**Rayssa:** É muito engraçado, ele se assustou com o meu secador. _**(RISADAS)**_ É bem provável que eu tenha falado enquanto dormia daí ele ficou olhando pra mim para ver se eu falava de novo.

_**(RISADAS)**_

**Claire:** É pode ser.

_Omega chega e vê os pais da Rayssa conversando com ela, e os cumprimenta._

**Omega:** Bom dia!

**Joe:** Bom dia Omega, Rayssa falou muito essa noite enquanto dormia?

**Omega:** Hai, ela começou a dizer "Não, Não. Ajudem-me!" daí eu a abracei e sussurrei "Está tudo bem, eu estou aqui!" e ela se acalmou.

_Todos olham para Omega, com uma cara de espanto e surpreso com o que Omega contou._

**Rayssa:** Obrigada Omega, que gentileza a sua.

_(Ela diz isso com um sorriso lindo cheio de felicidade e gratidão)_

**Claire:** Que bom saber que nossa filha tem um anjo que a protege e a acalma até quando está dormindo.

**Joe:** Verdade. Bom, vamos tomar café da manhã, e começar a se aprontar, logo teremos que ir, e teremos que passar na casa da Lívia e na do Marcos também.

_E eles se aprontam para tomar o café da manhã, Omega apenas pega duas maçãs na fruteira, começa a comer uma e guarda a outra para depois. Depois que todo mundo termina de comer, cada um se retira e para seus quartos para arrumar as coisas para poderem ir._

_No quarto de Rayssa..._

**Rayssa:** Aí Omega eu estou muito empolgada, faz tempo que eu não ouço falar de praia e do mar. Vai ser muito legal.

**Omega:** Admiro sua felicidade Rayssa, e fico também empolgado para ir com vocês a praia.

**Rayssa:** É, mas acho que suas asas serão um pouco problemáticas não é? O certo é você deixa-las soltas e livres e está a gente aqui tentando esconde-las né? Isso te incomoda um pouco?

**Omega:** Não, eu já disse que por você faço qualquer coisa. Tenho certeza que vocês não fariam nada que me prejudicasse, pessoas más não pensam duas vezes, agem de forma rápida.

**Rayssa:** Aí, que bom que você entende. Bom, acho que eu vou levar esse aqui, e esse aqui também...

_Omega observa Rayssa escolher suas roupas, e ele vê de novo aquelas peças de roupas estranhas que ele viu no banheiro. Ele pensa em perguntar para a Rayssa, mas de alguma forma ele achou que seria melhor perguntar para o Marcos. Ele fica intrigado ao ver tantas daquelas peças todas cheio de cores, enfeites e desenhos estranhos. Até que Rayssa mostra para ele duas peças que possuí asinhas._

**Rayssa:** Olha Omega essa aqui que fofa, eu ganhei faz tempo não me lembro de quem. Se você fosse uma menina eu te daria esse.

_Omega fica mais intrigado ainda, pois ele percebeu que as mortais mulheres usavam roupas diferentes dos homens. Pois em Angels Home, todos os angeloids usavam roupas longas e brancas parecidos com vestidos, e usavam uma calça por baixo, inclusive os angeloids pequenos. Mas ele não se lembrava de as irmãs dele usarem aquelas coisas estranhas. Mas aos poucos ele vai aceitando que ele vai aprender mais sobre isso._

**Rayssa:** Bom, vou evitar usar esses, vou usar maiôs. Sábio é aquele que evita ao invés de provocar. Hey Omega, você deve ser bom em vigiar pessoas, vê se você poderia deixar seu amigo Marcos longe das minhas coisas ok?

**Omega:** Porque você insiste que ele vai mexer nas suas coisas?

**Rayssa:** Aí... É que... Você não entende tipo... Aí... Deixa pra lá, é só não o deixar mexer se ele tentar.

**Omega:** Então tá bom.

_(Omega da uma mordida na sua maçã)._

**Rayssa:** Ah é não posso me esquecer do protetor solar. Hey Omega, você precisará de protetor solar?

**Omega:** Eu não sei todos nós ficamos debaixo do sol por muitos anos e nunca precisamos de protetor solar.

**Rayssa:** Não seu bobo, é que na praia é diferente. O sol vai ser mais forte, acho melhor prevenir. Quando chegarmos lá você vai deixar que eu passe protetor solar em você, tá bom?

**Omega:** Hai.

_(Omega dá sua ultima mordida na maçã)._

**Rayssa:** Pronto, terminei de arrumar minhas coisas. Vamos Omega para a sala.

_**07h:50min**_

** Joe:** Eae criançada, está tudo pronto? Então vamos indo.

_E então eles começam a levar as coisas para o carro. Depois, todos entram no carro e partem para uma grande viagem. E eles passam na casa da Lívia primeiro._

_**08h:20min**_

**Rayssa:** Espere que vou ligar pra ela para avisar que chegamos... Alô Lívia, já estamos aqui na frente.

_Lívia chega com suas coisas, Joe a ajuda a colocar no porta-malas._

_(Lívia entra no carro e fica do lado esquerdo da Rayssa)_

**Lívia:** Bom dia pessoal! Bom dia Omega!

**Rayssa:** Bom dia, hoje será um dia muito legal e iremos nos divertir muito. Tirando a parte que Marcos irá com a gente.

**Lívia:** Peraí, Marcos vai com a gente? Aí eu não acredito, eu só trouxe biquíni. Você nem para me avisar né Rayssa.

**Rayssa:** Desculpa Lívia, acabei me esquecendo. Mas a ideia não foi minha, foi do Omega.

**Lívia:** Do Omega? Ele conhece o Marcos?

**Rayssa:** Conheceu lá na escola, e agora o Omega cismou que seria bom se o Marcos fosse com a gente, que ele é o amigo dele.

**Omega:** Eu realmente não entendo por que vocês odeiam tanto o Marcos.

**Lívia:** Ah, nem precisa da gente dizer, é só você observar. Hey Rayssa será que esse negócio não é um plano do Marcos não?

**Rayssa:** Não por que nem ele nem o Omega sabiam que nós iriamos á praia.

**Lívia:** Legal agora vou ter que dar um jeito de encontrar um lugar para enfiar a cara quando ele começar a me zuar.

_**(RISADAS)**_

**Rayssa:** Omega coloque sua blusa para esconder suas asas, não queremos que o Marcos saiba que você é um angeloid.

**Omega:** Hai.

_**08h:35min**_

_Chegando lá, Marcos estava à espera deles na porta de sua casa._

Marcos: Eae pessoal. Achei que não viriam mais.

Joe: Deixe-me colocar suas coisas no porta-malas.

Lívia: Não se esqueça de colocar ele junto.

_(Todos menos Omega e Marcos riram da piada que Lívia fez)_

_**(RISADAS)**_

**Rayssa:** Boa Lívia.

_(Marcos ao lado de Omega diz)_

**Marcos:** Ora ora... Se não é a palhacinha da Lívia, você deveria trabalhar em um circo ao invés de trabalhar em uma novela. Só que no caso você seria a tábua pintada de palhaço.

_**(RISADAS)**_

**Claire:** Eita vocês dois, vão acabar casando desse jeito.

_(Lívia e Marcos se olham e fala)_

**Lívia e Marcos:** EEEEEECAAAAAA.

**Lívia:** Nem que a vaca tussa.

**Marcos:** Nem que ela deixe de ser essa tábua, é muito mais fácil eu me casar com a Angelina Jolie do que com a Lívia.

_Joe entra no carro e eles continuam a viagem._

**Marcos:** Mas eae Omega, tudo bem com você? Toca aqui!

_(Marcos estende a mão para Omega cumprimenta-lo)_

**Omega:** Hai. É muito bom tê-lo conosco nessa viagem.

**Marcos:** E é muito bom ouvir isso de você, é bom saber que existam pessoas assim como você Omega. Diferente de certas pessoas aqui sabe...

_(Marcos olha para a Rayssa e para Lívia)._

**Rayssa:** Sorte sua o Omega estar do meu lado, por que senão você levaria uma bem dada na cara.

**Lívia:** Deixa Rayssa, realmente o Omega é diferente até de você Marcos, pois ele não é um psicopata pervertido que nem você né?

**Marcos:** Você diz isso por que você tem inveja do meu sucesso com as garotas.

**Rayssa:** Só se for sucesso de ódio né? Por que você não é e nunca será popular com as garotas sendo um louco como você.

**Lívia:** É e outra por que eu teria inveja de você, sendo que eu sou popular com os garotos.

**Marcos:** É claro que você é popular com os garotos, sempre que você passa por eles, eles devem falar: "Olha se não é a palhaça tábua da escola".

**Omega:** Eto... Marcos, porque você chama a Lívia de "tábua"? Achei que os mortais fossem feitos de matéria orgânica de carne e ossos.

**Marcos:** Ããããh?

**Rayssa:** Hehehe... Não liga para o que o Marcos diz Omega, é só que ele não tem outra ofensa para jogar na minha amiga, daí ele pega qualquer coisa e usa como ofensa é só isso.

**Omega:** Não sei onde eu me sentiria ofendido em ser chamado de tábua.

**Marcos:** Omega, não ligue para a Rayssa, quando a gente chama uma menina de tábua quer dizer que ela é uma despei...

_Rayssa interrompe Marcos_

**Rayssa:** Não é nada não tá Omega, o Marcos só sabe falar coisas sujas. Nem escute o que ele disser.

**_09h:30min_**

_Depois de muito tempo de viagem eles finalmente chegam à casa que os pais da Rayssa alugaram para passar o final de semana na praia. É uma casa pequena, mas que tem uma aparência muito agradável, Omega durante toda a viagem se impressionou com a paisagem vista de perto, muito diferente vista do céu. Mas mesmo assim ele não se lembra de ter visto aquele lugar de lá do céu, todas as suas lembranças a respeito disso estavam em branco._

_Eles entram na casa e se surpreendem a casa por fora parece pequena, mas na verdade ela é bem larga e espaçosa, tinha três quartos, uma sala bonita, a cozinha e um banheiro muito legal. Eles começam a organizar as coisas, Rayssa e Lívia vão para um quarto guardar suas coisas e Omega as acompanha, Marcos vai para outro quarto arrumar suas coisas, o mesmo fazem os pais de Rayssa. Rayssa retira Omega do quarto para que ela e Lívia coloquem suas roupas de banho, Marcos se arruma dentro do quarto enquanto Omega espera do lado de fora. Depois que Rayssa e Lívia terminam, puxam Omega para dentro do quarto e ajudam Omega a colocar as Roupas de banho._

**Rayssa:** Assim Omega, você coloca como se fosse uma roupa normal, a gente ficará de costas para você não ficar com vergonha ok?

**Omega:** Hum...

_Omega coloca a sunga que Rayssa entrega para ele, depois ela estende para ele uma camisa de praia para que ele coloque para esconder suas asas. Depois de todo mundo terminar de se arrumar, todos saem e entram no carro. É agora amiguinhos que tudo começa._

_Quando o pai da Rayssa está pronto para ligar o carro eles veem uma bola de luz caindo do céu, todos saem do carro para ver, quando de repente, aquela bola de luz atinge o chão e cria uma pequena cratera no asfalto, uma pequena nuvem de poeira se levanta. No meio daquela poeira se vê a sombra de um personagem com asas, quando a poeira se dissipa uma Angeloid Feminina surge._

**Angeloid Feminina: I found you at last Omega. Life mortal detected, preparing defense mode.**

_(Uma lança aparece na mão direita e um escudo na mão esquerda da angeloid)_

**Angeloid Feminina: Detecting the mortal language... ****Mortal language detected… Mortais, eu sou Ipsilon, Angeloid de Combate Corpo-a-Corpo de Angels Home. Se afastem de Omega ou eu serei obrigada a mata-los.**

**Omega:** Ipsilon? É você? Não se preocupe, eles são mortais pacíficos.

_(Omega corre aos braços de Ipsilon)._

**Ipsilon:** Oi Omega, tive tantas saudades de você.

**Capitulo 14**

**Rayssa:** Hey quem é você? Quem você pensa que é para chegar assim e apontar essa coisa para nós?

**Marcos:** O que é que está acontecendo aqui?

**Ipsilon:** Hey, você não é a Rayssa? AAAAAh, você é a mortal safada que queria roubar meu namorado.

**Rayssa:** Hey, você acha que eu sou o quê? Eu não queria roubar o namorado de ninguém.

**Lívia:** Você deve ser a irmã que Omega falou.

**Marcos:** Que droga, ela é uma alienígena, um anjo?

**Omega:** Ipsilon, não fale assim da Rayssa.

**Ipsilon:** Nossa Omega, você não consegue dar um sorrisinho, nem quando se reencontra com sua irmã favorita?

**Omega:** Isso não vem ao caso.

**Rayssa:** Omega, por que você não nos apresenta essa sua irmãzinha aí?

**Omega:** Desculpe Rayssa pela grosseria de minha irmã. Ela é Ipsilon, minha irmã mais velha.

**Marcos:** Ela é sua irmã? Você também é um anjo?

_(Rayssa agarra o Marcos pela gola da camisa de praia e diz)._

**Rayssa:** Se você abrir o bico para mais alguém sobre isso, te corto em dois.

**Marcos:** Ok ok... Não conto para mais ninguém.

**Omega:** Desculpe por manter segredo de você Marcos, eu sou angeloid Omega.

**Joe:** Hey pessoal, o papo está bom, mas é melhor a gente ir.

_Todos entram no carro e deixam Ipsilon para trás. Mas Ipsilon fica na frente do carro e diz._

**Ipsilon:** Hey aonde vocês vão?

**Joe:** Vamos para a praia, se você não se importa.

**Ipsilon:** Eu irei com vocês. Preciso ficar de olho no meu irmãozinho e nessa mortal que quer rouba-lo de mim.

**Joe:** Essa mortal é minha filha, mais respeito.

**Claire:** Hey Joe, relaxe que tal nós a levarmos conosco, tudo bem para você Omega?

**Omega:** Hai.

**Rayssa:** Ah não, ela deve ir mesmo com a gente?

**Marcos:** Por mim tudo bem. (Nossa, ela tem peitos muito grandes, preciso vê-la em um biquíni hehehehe)_ – Pensa Marcos_.

**Lívia:** Até imagino por que Marcos gostaria que a irmã do Omega viesse com a gente.

**Marcos:** Pois é né Lívia, ela tem o que você não tem.

**Joe:** Crianças vamos manter a calma. Ipsilon entra no carro.

**Ipsilon:** Yeba.

_Marcos sai do carro para que Ipsilon se sente ao lado de Omega, depois ele entra e fica do lado direito de Ipsilon. Joe dá a partida do carro._

**Ipsilon:** Nossa Omega, como é bom vê-lo novamente. Depois que me disseram que você veio para o mundo mortal eu não acreditei, mas depois que eu vi com meus próprios olhos fiquei espantada, fiquei mais espantada ainda depois que o vi junto a essa garota.

**Omega:** Essa garota se chama Rayssa, ela é especial para mim e você não pode ficar falando assim dela.

**Rayssa:** Deixe Omega não se preocupe, entendo os ciúmes dela por você.

**Ipsilon:** O que é ciúmes? É algo de comer?

**Lívia:** Nossa não acredito que ela disse isso.

_(Ipsilon olha para o cabelo de Omega e vê a fita que ela deu á ele)_

**Ipsilon:** AAAH olha se não é a fita que eu te dei. Que fofo você a guardou.

**Omega:** Hai, ela se tornou algo importante para mim aqui no mundo mortal.

**Ipsilon:** Que bom ouvir isso vindo de você.

**Rayssa:** Então essa fita quem deu a ele foi você? Que lindo, é muito bom ver amor de irmãos... EEEEh... É mesmo, você é irmã dele e ainda o chama de namorado, isso não é incesto?

**Ipsilon:** O que é incesto?

**Marcos:** Incesto é quando á relacionamento sexual entre alguém de sua família, tipo irmão com irmã essas coisas.

**Ipsilon:** E isso é ruim aqui no seu mundo?

**Marcos:** Sim. Não é uma coisa aceitável, as pessoas acham isso abominável, mas quando se trata de animes, muitos de nós temos fetiche por incesto. Mas isso não vem ao caso, você já o beijou alguma vez Ipsilon?

**Ipsilon:** Não, ele nunca deixou... E ele ficou mais frio comigo depois que o mandaram observar esse país de quinta e ele conheceu essa garota ridícula. Quem poderia dispensar uma anja linda como eu por uma reles mortal?

_(Marcos pega na mão de Ipsilon com uma expressão de satisfação com o que ela disse)._

**Marcos:** Ipsilon, concordamos com uma coisa... O que Omega viu nessa garota feia?

**Rayssa:** Marcos acha que eu não estou ouvindo? Se eu sou feia então por que você vive pegando minhas coisas?

**Marcos:** Por que ao contrario de você, eu acho suas coisas muito bonitas, principalmente aquele seu biquíni com asas de anjo que você ganhou.

**Rayssa:** AAAAAAAAh Marcos eu te mato quando eu sair daqui...

**Lívia:** Calma Rayssa, a gente pega ele na hora da saída.

**Ipsilon:** O que é biquíni?

**Marcos:** É um tesouro maravilhoso que as garotas usam na praia e em lugares que tem muita água, é o único momento da vida dos homens que vemos as garotas seminuas. Você saberá quando usar um...

**Rayssa:** Não escute ele Ipsilon, você irá usar um maiô assim como o meu, para você se poupar das palhaçadas pervertidas do Marcos.

**Ipsilon:** Cala a boca! Não preciso da sua ajuda!

**Rayssa:** Nossa... Eu só queria ser amigável.

**Ipsilon:** Não preciso da sua "amigável", eu posso me virar sozinha... Hmph...

**Marcos:** Isso Ipsilon, a ajuda da Rayssa para quê né? Sendo que você "tem eu" para te ajudar.

**Lívia:** "da sua amigável"... "tem eu"... É... Acho que eles formam um casal perfeito.

**Omega:**Ipsilon você poderia fazer o favor de ser mais educada?

**Ipsilon:** Não me peça para ser educada com essa aí... O que ela fez com você? Uma lavagem "celebral"?

**Rayssa:** Se eu tivesse feito, teria sido uma "Lavagem cerebral" e não uma "Lavagem celebral".

**Ipsilon:** Vê? Vê? Ela fez uma lavagem celebral em você irmãozinho, se afasta dela, por favor.

**Omega:** Ela não fez nada Ipsilon, desde quando humanos sabem fazer lavagem cerebral, ainda mais em angeloids?

**Ipsilon:** Fique esperto, humanos não são confiáveis...

**Capitulo 15**

_(Rayssa cochicha no ouvido de Lívia)._

**Rayssa:** Acho que ela precisaria ficar um pouquinho mais esperta, pois acho que está fazendo muita falta á ela.

**Lívia:** Pode crer...

**Ipsilon:** Hey, vocês duas não sabem que quem cochicha o rabo espicha?

**Marcos:** Onde você aprendeu isso?

**Ipsilon:** Observando umas crianças brincando. **_(RISOS)_**

**Marcos:** Oh my god!

**Ipsilon:** Não diga isso, é um palavrão. Se abrir sua boca para falar isso de novo, vai levar um tapa na boca!

**Marcos:** Desculpe-me não sabia. Então como é que se fala?

**Ipsilon:** Se fala "Guddess" _(Goddess)._

**Joe:** Chegamos crianças.

**Rayssa:** Mas já?

**Omega:** Hai... Vocês estavam tão ocupados discutindo aí que vocês não tiveram noção de que já estávamos chegando.

**Lívia:** Uaaauu, já dá para sentir o cheiro do mar daqui.

**Claire:** Hey Ipsilon poderia me acompanhar? Vou comprar uma roupa de banho para você nos acompanhar.

**Ipsilon:** Haaiii! Mas o Omega vem com a gente.

_Claire sai do carro com Ipsilon e Omega._

**Rayssa:** Nossa nem dá para dizer que ela é irmã do Omega. Eles são tão diferentes, ela é muito idiota.

**Marcos:_(RESPIRAÇÃO PROFUNDA)_** Nossa, o cheiro de ciúmes está muito forte hoje.

**Rayssa:** Olha aqui Marcos, acho que você não percebeu, mas você está bem do meu lado, e nada agora vai me impedir de te dar uns tapas.

**Lívia:** Ah Rayssa, olha você me desculpa, mas realmente me parece que você está com ciúmes da irmã do Omega.

**Marcos:** Viu, até a tábua ali concorda com o que eu disse.

**Lívia:** É Rayssa, mas eu acho que eu te apoio em dar umas bifas no meio da cara do Marcos.

**Joe:** Hey crianças, sem brigas ok? Vamos saindo já do carro que a Claire já está voltando com Omega e Ipsilon.

_E todos saem do carro, e logo a pouco vem Claire com Omega e Ipsilon. Claire comprou um biquíni de flores rosa para Ipsilon poder acompanha-los nessa viagem divertida e empolgante. Ipsilon agarra no braço de Omega muito empolgada em ver a praia de perto. Marcos não hesita em dar seus avanços pervertidos e ocultos sobre os seios atraentes de Ipsilon, e logo dá a ideia deles jogarem vôlei de praia, pois ele mal pode esperar para ver como Ipsilon pula, se é que vocês me entendem. E assim todos vão para uma parte da praia onde não há muita gente, tanto por que, não podemos nos esquecer de que quem está na praia agora são duas atrizes um tanto que famosas e os pais de uma delas, sem contar com dois anjos lindos e atraentes junto a elas. Eles começam a escolher o lugar que vão ficar Claire pega os protetores solares que estão na bolsa e enquanto Omega passa protetor solar em Ipsilon, Lívia passa em Rayssa, e Marcos coitado fica de fora. Ipsilon desamarra seu biquíni superior para que Omega passe protetor solar em suas costas, Rayssa não precisa fazer o mesmo, pois seu maiô possui uma abertura nas costas. Ipsilon agora se deita de barriga para cima e pede para que Omega passe protetor solar em seus seios, Rayssa se incomoda e chama a atenção de Ipsilon._

**Rayssa:** Hey sua tapada, não se passa protetor solar nos seios, eles ficaram cobertos então não á necessidade.

**Ipsilon:** Cale a boca, Baka!

**Rayssa:** Do que ela me chamou?

**Lívia:** Eu entendi "Baka". Mas não liga para ela.

**Rayssa:** Mas olha só que vergonha, onde já se viu pedir isso para alguém, ainda mais um rapaz passar protetor solar nos seios de uma moça. O Marcos parece estar adorando não é?

**Marcos:** AAAAAAhhh, sempre achei a praia um paraíso, agora depois de ver uma coisa dessas posso morrer feliz. HAHAHAHAHAHA.

**Rayssa:** Coitado do Omega parece que ela não se importa com ele. (Apesar de que... Ela deu uma fita á ele... E ele me pareceu muito feliz quando a viu aqui no nosso mundo... Hmph... O que é isso que eu sinto?)_ – Pensa Rayssa_.

_(Omega percebe que Rayssa está olhando para ele)._

**Omega:** Rayssa, algum problema?

**Rayssa:** Não não, nenhum problema._(Ela diz isso um pouco sem graça)_

**Ipsilon:** Hey Omega pare de olhar para ela, e se concentre em mim.

**Omega:** Mas eu já terminei de passar protetor solar em você. Se você acha que deve passar em mais algum lugar, passe você mesma.

**Ipsilon:** EEEEhhh... Hidoi_(cruel)_ Omega...

**Marcos:** Se quiser eu passo para você Ipsilon.

_Aproxima-se Marcos com um pouco de protetor solar na mão._

_(Ipsilon empurra Marcos)_

**Ipsilon: **Se afaste de mim seu mortal asqueroso.

**Omega:** Hey, Lívia deixe que eu passe protetor solar em você.

**Lívia:** Que gentil Omega, ficarei agradecida.

**Rayssa:** Hey, Enquanto isso eu passo em você Omega.

**Omega:** Obrigado Rayssa. _(Omega fala com uma voz suave e gentil)._

_Enquanto isso, Joe e Claire._

**Joe:** Eita essas crianças, por que eu me sinto feliz em vê-las se relacionando dessa forma hein?

**Claire:** Talvez seja por que elas sejam crianças. E pareçam estar se divertindo.

**Joe:** Rayssa e Lívia se divertiram nesses últimos dias depois que Omega apareceu. E agora com mais uma, que ainda tem ciúmes de seu irmãozinho... Ah, tenho certeza que isso vai acabar em uma amizade sem tamanho.

_Enquanto isso, Ipsilon observa Omega passar protetor solar em Lívia e Rayssa passando em Omega. E ela não está gostando de nada disso, e ela acaba se lembrando de momentos antes dela ir para o mundo dos mortais._

**_Lembrança:_**

**_ Angeloid desconhecido: Hey Ipsilon, antes de ir tenho uma coisa a dizer... Se quiser trazer seu irmão para cá de novo, e tê-lo só para você. Deve mata-lo._**

**_ Ipsilon: O que?_**

**_ Angeloid desconhecido: Não se preocupe, tudo o que ele está vivendo é um sonho, então você só precisa espetá-lo com sua lança para que ele acorde. Se quiser pode até matar aquela mortal também. Estará fazendo um favor a nós, aquela mortal tem nos trazido alguns problemas, mas mesmo assim o "conselho" diz que enquanto não houver provas, não podemos fazer nada contra ela. Mas é como o ditado popular mortal diz "É melhor prevenir, do que remediar"._**

**_ Ipsilon: Entendido... Farei o que for preciso..._**

**_ Angeloid desconhecido: Mas devo informa-la, que se falhar... Você será punida..._**

**_Fim da Lembrança._**

**Ipsilon:** (Eu entendi, farei o que for necessário para ter meu irmão de volta e tê-lo só para mim. Não deixarei essa mortal tomar uma coisa que pertence a Angels Home)_ – Pensa Ipsilon_.

**Capitulo 16**

**Joe:** Hey Ipsilon vai jogar vôlei com a gente? Você terá que ficar no time da Rayssa e da Lívia.

**Ipsilon:** Ãããh? Humm... Ok então.

**Marcos:** Que tal a gente apostar algo? O perdedor fará qualquer coisa que o outro disser.

**Rayssa:** Pra mim está tudo bem.

**Lívia:** Hey Rayssa, tá maluca é. Você não está vendo que essa é mais um plano pervertido dele? Eu não quero fazer o que ele quiser.

**Rayssa:** Relaxe Lívia, temos no nosso time a Ipsilon, ela tem cara de ser muito rápida e muito forte. Tenho certeza que ela será de grande ajuda.

**Lívia:** Não se esqueça de que Omega também é um angeloid e está no time deles.

**Marcos:** (Essa partida está no papo, com o Omega e o Joe na nossa equipe, temos mais vantagens. Elas têm a Ipsilon, mas aquela ali eu duvido que seja do tipo inteligente e boa com esportes. Preparem-se meninas, preparem-se para se ajoelharem diante de mim e me dizer que eu sou o _Rei_ das Mulheres e que sou digno de ter suas roupas intima em minhas mãos)_ – Pensa Marcos_.

_Eles arrumam as redes de vôlei, e então começam a brincar, Omega, Marcos e Joe jogam no time masculino e Rayssa, Lívia e Ipsilon jogam no time feminino. E assim eles começam a jogar, enquanto Claire vira a comentarista do jogo. E logo no começo as meninas começam a perder feio, pois elas acharam que Ipsilon seria de grande ajuda, mas sempre que ela tem a chance de fazer o ponto ela erra a bola._

**Lívia:** Nossa, ela é horrível Rayssa. Agora por sua culpa iremos perder para eles e seremos obrigadas a fazer o que eles quiserem.

**Marcos:** Hey meninas, iai pretendem desistir? É melhor do que tomar essa vergonha de perder de lavada para nós. HAHAHAHAHA...

_Do nada Marcos leva uma bolada na cara depois que Ipsilon deu o saque. E assim foi ponto para as meninas._

**Marcos:** Hey você está querendo me matar.

**Ipsilon:** Não tenho culpa de você estar aí distraído.

**Rayssa:** Talvez, nós temos uma chance. Ela parece ser uma completa idiota, mas se nós ajeitarmos a bola para ela dar a jogada final ela pode ser capaz de virar o jogo.

_E foi dito e feito, Rayssa e Lívia começaram a ajeitar a bola para Ipsilon e elas foram capazes de virar o jogo._

**Rayssa e Lívia:** OSU OSU OSU DE VIRADA É MAIS GOSTOSO!

**Marcos:** Suas malditas... A gente vai ganhar podem ter certeza disso!

**Rayssa:** Se continuarem assim, a única coisa que iram ganhar será tarefas domésticas para fazer.

**Marcos:** Opa seria um prazer ter que lavar suas roupas Rayssinha... Principalmente suas calcinhas.

**Rayssa:** AAAAAAAAAAAííííí NÃO ME CHAME DE RAYSSINHA!

_Rayssa dá um saque com a bola que faz um ponto de primeira para as meninas._

**Claire:** O tempo a acabou crianças! E quem ganha essa partida são as meninas de 54 a 50.

**Marcos:** Ãããããh? IMPOSSÍVEEEEELLLL!

**Joe:** Nossa filha boa jogada a que você fez.

**Marcos:** De que lado você está?

**Rayssa:** Obrigada pai.

**Omega:** Saiba que estarei à disposição de vocês para o que precisarem, hoje e sempre.

**Rayssa:** Não se preocupe Omega, você é exceção. Vá se divertir e nadar um pouco no mar, daqui a pouco eu irei também. Já o Marcos terá que limpar o chão de lá de casa. Agora meu pai querido, depois eu penso em algo para pedir á ele.

**Marcos:** (Que droga... Bom esse jogo teve um lado bom... Ver a Ipsilon pulando com aquele biquíni foi um máximo. YOYOYOYOYOYO...)_ – Pensa Marcos._ Bom, eu vou ir comprar uns cachorros quentes.

**Lívia:** Bom, eu ficarei ali na sombra com a Claire e o Joe.

**Rayssa:** Eu também.

**Ipsilon:** Eu irei dar uma volta.

**Rayssa:** Toma cuidado se não você pode acabar se perdendo.

**Ipsilon:** Cala a boca! Eu sei me cuidar ok?

_(Ipsilon se retira sem mais nem menos)._

**Rayssa:** Nossa por que ela me odeia tanto assim?

**Lívia:** Talvez por que você está ficando muito próxima do Omega. Relaxa é só um ciúmes bobo.

_Marcos volta com dois cachorros quentes, ele pergunta para as meninas onde Ipsilon foi. Então Marcos vai até Ipsilon foi, Ipsilon está sentada em uma parte cheio de rochas em uma sombra, então ele se aproxima e oferece cachorro quente._

**Marcos:** Hey Ipsilon aceita um cachorro quente?

**Ipsilon:** Hum...

_(Ipsilon pega o cachorro quente da mão de Marcos)_

_(Marcos tenta sentar ao lado de Ipsilon)_

**Ipsilon:** Não sente perto de mim, mortal asqueroso.

**Marcos:** Aí... Desculpa... Hey, Ipsilon por que você veio exatamente para o nosso mundo?

**Ipsilon:** Isso não é da sua conta.

_(Ipsilon dá uma mordida no cachorro quente)_

**Ipsilon:** Aaah, oichi...

**Marcos:** Você é bonita quando sorri. Hey, onde está o Omega?

**Ipsilon:** Meu radar não é muito bom, mas vou tentar encontra-lo... Ah ele está ali.

**Marcos:** Mas eu não estou vendo nada.

_Marcos vai então nadando até onde Ipsilon disse, Ipsilon pega uma boia bem grande para acompanha-lo. E eles chegam até o Omega estaria supostamente. Marcos então olha para dentro da água e vê Omega lá no fundo do mar. Marcos tenta ir até Omega para avisá-lo para voltar à superfície, mas aquela profundidade era impossível para um mortal e Marcos começa a se afogar. Omega o vê e o leva até a superfície e leva ele até onde Rayssa está._

**Joe:** O que aconteceu gente?

**Ipsilon:** O idiota aí tentou ir até a profundidade que Omega estava e se afogou.

_Marcos está deitado no chão, ninguém sabe que ele consegue ouvi-los._

**Marcos:** (Rayssa... Ipsilon... uma de vocês sabe fazer respiração boca a boca né? Por favor...)_ – Pensa Marcos._

_Omega aperta a barriga de Marcos que o faz cuspir toda a água que havia ingerido._

**Marcos:** Que isso Omega tá querendo me matar?

**Joe:** Hey Marcos, o que você estava pensando em fazer, tentando nadar sem saber?

**Marcos:** Eu sei nadar, mas é que o Omega estava no fundo do mar e eu só estava tentando ajuda-lo.

**Ipsilon:** Baka né? Uma profundidade daquela é moleza para um angeloid como o Omega.

**Rayssa:** Não tinha como pelo menos flutuar Omega?

**Omega:** Perdoe-me Rayssa, é que minhas asas absorvem a água e ficam pesadas, daí eu afundo.

**Ipsilon:** Baka tente não molhar as asas assim como eu né?

**Omega:** Mas agora elas já estão molhadas...

**Rayssa:** (Eu preciso ensinar Omega a nadar)_ – Pensa Rayssa._

**_Enquanto isso em Angels Home..._**

**_ Angeloid #3: Será que fizemos certo em mandar Ipsilon buscar Omega e matar aquela garota?_**

**_ Angeloid #2: Realmente, ela é uma idiota completa, duvido que ela faça o serviço direito._**

**_ Angeloid #1 Relaxem e assistam, afinal, mortais foram feitos para isso, para serem pisados e assistidos... Eu também não acho que Ipsilon não terá coragem de matar o irmão, mas a mortal sim, e se ela fizer isso, tenho certeza que Omega nunca a perdoaria e acabaria com ela. Todos nós sabemos que Ipsilon é uma angeloid de combate corpo-a-corpo e se ela se sentir ameaçada, ela tem poder o suficiente para cuidar de Omega, por consequência de matar a mortal é claro, e se o Omega voltar ele não poderá fazer mais nada, muito menos se a Ipsilon mata-lo antes da mortal, pois ela se esquecerá dele depois disso._**

**_ Angeloid #2: Afinal, qual era o outro motivo de termos mandado Ipsilon buscar Omega para nós?_**

**_ Angeloid #1: Pelo fato dela ser muito próxima á ele, e ser mais fácil dela se aproximar da mortal e mata-la._**

**_ Angeloid #3: E se Ipsilon falhar?_**

**_ Angeloid #1: Se Ipsilon falhar, O AnjoEta... Ou melhor... Anjo Helder cuidará de mata-la e matar aquela mortal e o Omega junto._**

**_ Angeloid #3: Será que está certo enviar um angeloid de classe avançada para ir cuidar de angeloids tão fracos como aqueles dois mais aquela reles mortal?_**

**_ Angeloid #1: Não só está certo, como será necessário. Eles podem se livrar dessa, mas será que eles vão conseguir passar pelo Anjo Helder? Hahahaha... MUUAHAHAHAHAHA..._**

**_CONTINUA..._**


End file.
